What Happens In VegasStay's In Vegas?
by Riversong650
Summary: Hawke and Caitlin end up taking a last minute notice trip to attend a conference for a sick Dominic. What happens when theirs time to play?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happen's In Vegas..Stay's in Vegas?**

* * *

><p>"String, I can't go with you to the convention. I've got that flu that's going around and the Doc says I gotta stay home; it figures this would happen to me at this time no less!" Dominic exclaimed.<p>

"What convention?" Hawke asked.

"The aviation convention. Didn't I tell you?" Dominic said

"No, you did not. How could you forget?" Hawke asked.

"Well, between the erupting volcano, you getting brainwashed and another Airwolf, it kinda slipped my mind," Dominic said.

"Yeah, I guess we've been a little busy. I'll stay here and keep the hangar open and finish up the repairs with Cait. The convention is not a big deal anyway," Hawke said.

"String, it is a big deal. That's where I make contacts for parts and software you get the picture, you know to help keep me in business." Dominic said.

"Ok, fine I'll go," Hawke said.

"Go where?" Cait asked as she walked through the door.

"An aviation convention, I can't go I've got the flu," Dominic said.

"You look terrible, what are you doing here anyway? Let me take you home, and I'll take care of you while String is gone. I can finish up on some paperwork in the meantime," Cait said.

"No, you don't have to take care of me, my neighbor Rosalie is a retired nurse. She'll help me besides your going with String." Dominic said.

"What? wait Dom are you sure about this?" Cait asked.

"Yes, the two of you have to go together it will be too much for String. There's a lot of exhibits and vendors to check out, it's too much for one person to handle," Dominic said.

"Is it alright with you?" Cait asked Hawke.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be alright with it? It'll be better than going with cranky, penny-pinching, grandpa" Hawke said with a chuckle.

"Very funny, you boring hermit" Dominic retorted back.

"Where and when is this convention?" Cait asked

"It's tomorrow in Las Vegas," Dominic said.

"TOMORROW?!" They both exclaimed.

"Everything is booked I just need to change the name on the reservation and your good to go," Dominic said.

"Well, I better go get packing. Oh, how long is the convention?" Cait asked.

"A week," Dominic said.

"A week?! Dom, what could go on at the convention for a week?" Hawke asked.

"String, stop it. You need a vacation; Vegas is fun I know it's not your place but at least you can relax. Hang out by the pool or whatever just go and relax." Dominic said as he got up and left to make the reservation changes.

"Oh, we'll find something," Cait said.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at ten. We get to fly commercial and our flight leaves at noon, according to this check-in doesn't start until one o'clock at least we won't have to be their early morning. Because we both know Dom has booked the cheapest hotel there is," Hawke said.

"I'll bring the roach spray, just in case," Cait said.

"I'll get a couple of mouse traps. I'll check out other hotels just in case," Hawke said both chuckling at the idea.

"Hey, I heard that you two," Dominic said.

Both Hawke and Cait left hysterical laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday afternoon...<em>

Hawke and Cait make their way through the airport dodging the groups of people all with their cases, as their faces were brimmed with happiness, grins like a Cheshire cat. They arrive outside at the designated pickup area for the free shuttle provided by the convention organizers.

"I'll go check us in," Hawke said.

"Hello, I'm here for the aviation convention. My name is Stringfellow Hawke, and my partner's name is Caitlin O'Shanussey. The reservation was originally under Dominic Santini," Hawke said.

"Got it, party of two. Your shuttle should be arriving any second now," The man said.

"Our hotel.." Hawke said.

"We have that information already," The man said as he moved onto the next group.

As Hawke walked back over to Cait the shuttle pulled in to pick up the next batch of passengers. "Here's our ride," Hawke said.

"Did you find out where we're staying?" Caitlin asked.

"No, he just said they have the information. Before I could get anything else he moved on, I guess we'll just have to be surprised." Hawke said.

"I'm all for surprises, but I'm just not sure about this one," Cait said.

"Yeah, me too. Come on let's get this over with," Hawke said as he grabbed Cait's hand helping her on the bus. Sitting next to the window on Hawke's insistence, he puts his arm around her holding her close to him.

"String, is everything ok?" Cait asked.

"Three guys two rows back on the opposite side. They've been checking you out," Hawke said.

"Are you jealous? I can take care of myself you know," Cait teased.

"They're not good news, Cait," Hawke said.

"Ok, I believe you and to make it look realer I'm just going to rest my head right here," Cait said as she went to rest her head on his shoulder. But Hawke gently grabbed her chin and pulled her in his lips meeting hers. It was a slow and soft kiss at the beginning - just a light teasing, barely there kisses placed on her mouth. And then his lips moved over hers with a determination, he nibbled at her lower lip, and when she parted her lips, his tongue entered - stroking, meeting and teasing hers. They parted looking into each others eyes for a brief moment both wanting more.

"I think they got the idea," Hawke said recovering.

"Uh yeah, I think that worked," Cait said trying to calm down from the unexpected kiss that made her insides quiver. Hawke kept his arm around her for the rest of the ride as a precaution.

Five drops offs later; Hawke and Cait are the only ones left on the shuttle. Leaving them to wonder where exactly did Dom book this hotel. As the shuttled departed and bounded off to the final Hawke wondered out loud to Cait. "I don't know if this was such a good idea,"

"Your right, where is this place? " Cait wondered.

"Ok guys, you have arrived at your destination," The driver said as he exited the door to retrieve their bags.

"Uh, are you sure?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah, this is it. You didn't know where you were staying?" The driver asked.

"No, we didn't make the reservation. This was very last minute," Cait said as she looked around in amazement.

"Well, whoever made it has great taste. I wish I could get a surprise like this, enjoy your stay." The driver said as he pulled away.

"Um, I'm dreaming right or did hell finally freeze over? There's no way Dom booked this!" Cait said.

"There's only one way to find out, let's go," Hawke said.

They enter the lobby and walk through a beautiful garden complete with skylight. There were sculpted trees covered in sparkling white lights and decorated with shining mirrored balls separate to make a walk way to the grand hotel and casino that just lied ahead. As Cait looked down she noticed the floor tiles. They were sparkling mosaic tiles.

"I can help who's next," The woman behind the lobby desk said.

Hawke and Cait approach the young woman. "Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shaunsessy. The reservation was originally under the name Dominic Santini."

"Yes, I have you right here. Booked for one week in our Salon Suite." The young woman said.

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure. No mistake about it."

"Ok, then. Hell did freeze over," Hawke said.

"It should be two rooms," Cait said.

"No, the reservation is for two people; one king sized bed in our Salon Suite. Before you ask there, are no other available rooms we are booked solid through the week."

"Ok, we'll figure it out," Cait said nervously.

"The suite, you are in, has an exclusive entrance and registration lobby, complimentary breakfast for two and access to the private pool. Follow this man and he will escort you to the private entrance,"

Hawke and Cait waited in awkward silence as the elevator made its way up to the sixty-third floor. After that kiss the energy around them changed Hawke doesn't know why he just didn't let Cait rest her head on his shoulder. He just naturally wanted to kiss her, and it felt amazing. Her lips he wondered if she felt the same. Cait was also thinking about that kiss coming out of nowhere, managing his lips still on hers. Now they have to share the same room for a week, how are they going to get through this.

The elevator door opened straight into the suite. They were met by a broad living room with floor to ceiling windows over looking the mountains plush off white carpeting and a partially mirrored ceiling above the sitting area of the living room. The bathroom had a glass enclosed shower with spray jets coming from the walls and ceiling also a deep soak whirlpool infinity tub for two overlooking the grounds. A dining alcove was next to the full marble wet bar and a private massage room,

"Oh my god, in heaven," Cait could barely utter out.

"Well, I'll give it to Dom. He has good taste when he wants to spend the money," Hawke said.

"Yeah, but I bet he had some help," Cait said as she moved over to the window looking out at the mountains.

"Ah, as far as sleeping arrangements I'll take the couch," Hawke said.

"No, I'll take the couch..."

"Cait, this is not up for discussion," Hawke said.

"Ok, but if the couch's uncomfortable you can always use the massage table," Cait joked.

"Are you offering one?" Hawke said before he could stop himself.

"Only if you buy me dinner," Cait said.


	2. Chapter 2

** What Happens in Vegas...Stays in Vegas?**

**_A/N: I want to credit the spice once again to a friend of mine who is expert in writing these kind of "themes"._**

* * *

><p>After unpacking and some unwinding, Hawke and Caitlin both changed into something a little more approiate for the night. They were staying in luxury at the Wynn Hotel, in the biggest suite there is next up to the villas. Hawke thought maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all and Cait was great to have with him, she didn't make him feel smothered. She wasn't forcing him to leave the hotel and explore the craziness of the strip. She knows he would be uncomfortable and he thinks she might want to avoid it as well. Keeping his jeans on noting when they arrived the men were a dressy casual. He changed into his navy-blue dress shirt and black tie with his dark grey six button vest on top. Checking him self out in the mirror before Caitlin emerged. He knew she wouldn't take long unlike most women. She didn't need a lot of make-up really she needed none at all but working in a hanger with grease an oil all over, he guesses she needs to do the girly stuff. Cait emerged from the bedroom wearing a black skinny pants with a plain white top sleevless t-shirt with lace edghing with a two button peppermint green jacket that stop just above the hips and black flats. She looked wonderful and secretly Hawke was happy she stayed natural instead of make-up.<p>

"Cait, you look great," Hawke said admiring her figure. She had nice body he never knew hiding underneath those greasy cover ups. When they would go out after work to BJ's she would wear plain dress. He figured it was her protection from what happened in Pope County since finding out that first hair-cut she had when they met was styled on purpose. She was hoping it would keep the boys away but unfortunatley it did not work.

"Wow, you look very handsome yourself. I've never seen you dressed up like this other than that tired worn out suit of yours. Did you go shopping before we left? Honest truth" Cait asked.

"Yeah, I did. I only really bought these nothing else. I think you did as well, don't lie" Hawke said.

"I admit it, I went as well. I got this too yesterday," Cait said.

"Then I'm going to compliment both of us. We both look good." Hawke said.

"Good? Stringfellow Hawke we look fantastic. Now where are we going? You lead the way," Cait said.

They left the room and again an awkward feeling between the two in the elevator. Both fighting themselves to keep apart, neither wanted to ruin this trip. It was only the beginning. They reached the bottom and Hawke grabbed Caitlin's hand leading her out. Again, she found it strange he was doing this. They strolled through the hotel on their way to the restaurant. Hawke booked the seafood restaurant and was grateful that for once he had company that shared the same taste. He was buying dinner and couldn't wait to see if Cait would stick to her promise. He couldn't wait to feel her hands on him. But something was right as they walked hand in hand, still had a feeling of unease.

"Hawke, what is going on? Your squeezing the blood right out of my hand," Cait said.

"Sorry, Cait. It's just I can't shake this feeling we're being watched. Just act normal like we did earlier on the shuttle," Hawke said.

"You think it's those guy's from earlier?" Cait asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Hawke said.

"Well earlier you kissed me out of nowhere. Don't worry you don't have to do it again, but if you do I promise, I won't slap you. Unless your into that sort of thi..." Cait stopped blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, god! did I just say that? I'm sorry, String. I didn't mean to it's just that this being watc..."

He gently claimed her lips. Softly, barely touching, he allowed his lips to brush hers.

As long as she lived, she would never forget the jolt of electricity that rocketed through her when their lips touched that first time. When he moved away slightly and looked at her, there was no way to hide her reaction to him, even if she wanted to. Her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes gave away how much she enjoyed that simple, sweet, soft kiss. And how much she wanted more from him.

"Wow," she said.

"More," he said, and then proceeded to make good on that. He leaned into her and kissed her less tentatively this time, allowing his lips to fully explore hers. After a few minutes, he knew he would have to explore further. He used his tongue to first trace her lips and then gently urge them open so that he could learn even more about this fascinating woman. Kissing her was quickly becoming a sweet addiction.

She matched him, kiss for kiss, reveling in the wonderful feelings that his lips and his touch brought her. She had wanted to be with him for a while now, their many shared conversations and growing friendship made that clear. But she was completely unprepared for the excitement and passion that his touch and his kiss created in her. This went far beyond wanting to be with him. It was more like wanting to be consumed by him.

For the next several minutes, they enjoyed the opportunity to learn new, intimate, exciting things about each other while kissing and stroking one another's arms and legs. When his hand got more adventurous, however, and ventured higher up her torso, she broke her lips away from his and called a brief halt to the festivities.

"Whoa, buddy. I need a bit of a time out. Let me catch my breath and think before we walk into a minefield unprepared," she requested of this man who was making her head spin with desire.

"Yeah, I could use a break, myself. If no one's told you before now, you need to know. You're an amazing kisser. And it makes me wonder what else you're going to be amazing at," he replied, grateful that at least one of them was thinking clearly at the moment. Because he could easily have taken their kissing to the next level without another thought. Wanted very much to do so, in fact.

Cait blushed at the compliment he paid her. No one had ever told her that, she reflected, and even if they had, somehow it meant so much more coming from him. "Thank you," she shyly replied. "I've never been told that before. But it's very nice to know you think so."

"Oh, Cait. You have to know how ready I am to do so much more than kiss you," he admitted.

"Well, yes, I can see for myself how ready you are," she said, winking at him.

"Cait, I want you to know that when I kissed you earlier today. I really enjoyed it and believe me it wasn't planned, it just happened."

"I know, it was unexpected but I didn't want you to stop either. I just hope it's not the trip causing these feelings," Cait said.

"Tell you what," he said, "Let's go to dinner. Then we'll let whatever happens happen." Hawke said.

"That sounds amazing to me," she replied.

"Ok, then let's go and I guess have our first date," Hawke said as he put his arm around her leading them off to the restaurant.

"They're definitely perfect. Call the boss and tell him, alert the others also they're on their way,"

* * *

><p>They went through dinner pleasantly talking about their interests and their day to day activities as if both had forgotten what had transpired.<p>

Cait was at first thoroughly confused by Hawke's recent behavior but she was enjoying herself too much in his company to bring up any awkward topics of conversation. He kept telling her silly jokes and making her laugh. She'd never seen him so relaxed and every time he smiled at her he seemed genuinely happy. He was also exceptionally clumsy that evening. More than once he managed to get his chocolate desert on his face, the sight of which made her laugh before she'd wipe it off with her fingers. If she didn't know better, she would've thought he was doing it deliberately, just to get her to touch him.

As the dinner progressed Cait began to feel lightheaded and very aroused. Every sense in her body heightened full of pleasure. Hawke was beginning to feel the same way looking at Cait they both felt the urge to get out of there fast. Instead of waiting for the bill Hawke asked the waiter for the amount and handed him the cash, grabbing Cait rushing out the restaurant. She thought they may have had too much wine two bottles of red.

"Let's go dancing," Cait said grabbing his hand leading him to the closest place.

"Whatever you want Cait," Hawke said feeling a euphoria he's never experinced.

They wander into a night club and Cait starts moving with the music. She winks at him then pushes her body up against his, grinding her hips into his crotch. His hands move to her hips as he grinds back against her, their hips swaying back and forth. He can feel her warm skin under her sleveless top as he runs his hands over her back. Her tight pants, hugging onto the contours of her body. She leans in and presses her head against his shoulder. He can feel her hot breath against his neck as he looks down at the floor, seeing multiple colors move around in circles.

His groin begins to stir as he feels her crotch press hard against his body. At this moment, there is no one else in the club; his focus solely on her. His hands move around to her back and slow slide down to her butt. She moans seductively in his ear as his hands cup her ass.

A second later he hears her whisper, "I want you."

Hawke cannot believe the words that he's hearing. He pulls back a moment and looks deep into her eyes, trying to read more into her intentions. She has a half smile on her face and a look of lust in her eyes

He feels her wet, warm lips press against the back of his ear and his shoulder instinctively cringes toward her mouth. He pulls her body tight against him again, swaying his hips while holding her hips. Her hips along with his, swaying in the same direction of body. Her hips press into his again, grinding against his growing manhood.

She speaks over the music, into his ear once more, "Let's go up to the room, and fuck,"

Then a slow song starts to play. Cait moves in very close and wraps her arms around Hawkes neck. She slowly runs her tongue along the outside of her lips then blows him a kiss. He hold her close, his hands placed on the small of her back.

Cait starts dancing slowly and seductively, but as the song progresses, her movements become more aggressive. Midway through the song, she is grinding against his body and breathing heavily. He can feel her face becoming clammy as it rests against the side of his face. Her hips are moving in a circular motion, grinding against his crotch as she moves her hips forward. He grinds his hips back against her body, knowing she can feel him getting hard. Not wanting to show the rest of the crowd his obvious erection, he moves his hands down to her ass and hold her hips against his. He can hear either a groan or a moan come from Cait's mouth as their hips grind against each other. The heat of her inner thighs pressed against his groin. If she was as aroused as him, she must be soaking wet.

"I can't take this any more. Let's get out of here." Hawke says to Cait as the song winds down.

As they leave the club Cait grabs Hawke and pushes him into a secluded spot that no one can see. Her hands fell to his belt buckle. In a fluid, practiced motion, Caitlin undid the clasp, opened his fly, and slid down the zipper as Caitlin fell to her knees.

In a single gulp, Caitlin took his entire length into her mouth. There was no tease; there was no long, slow build. Instead, she went directly for the swallow.

Hawke moaned as he felt his member hit the back of her throat. Cait, in a truly impressive act of oral skill, wrapped her lips around the base of his shaft, his short and curlies were tickling her nostrils. There was no way she could go any further.

But he was wrong.

Caitlin pulled up, and kissed the small slit on tip of his cock.. A teasing lick followed. Her tongue against his flesh, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his loins. She breathed heavily, trying to regain control of her faculties. Her mouth formed a wry smile, and then she winked. Hawke knew her opening act had set a high bar to beat. She gasped, gulping down a healthy lung full of air. Then, without a word, Caitlin again went down on his cock.

He could hear her gag as she drilled his member back down her throat. Sliding past her tonsils easily, sending stringers of drool washing over his scrotum.

But she wasn't done. Rather, Caitlin was ready for her tour de force. With his cock lodged completely down her throat. She extended her tongue. Hawke felt the small, pliant muscle bathe his balls with spittle. She wiggled that tongue in such a naughty way, scraping it against his hairy nut sack. Back and forth she rubbed, gently massaging the skin between his scrotum.

Caitlin began to bob up and down on his cock. She gained speed as his shaft went in and out, up and down. She engulfed his member and then released it again. Finding her rhythm easily. The liquid warmth of her mouth was pure intoxication. He could do nothing but relax and settle into it. Cait's cheeks hollowed inward as she increased the pressure on his cock. Her lips formed a tight seal around his shaft. He groaned as that fantastic "O" spurred him toward new heights of pleasure.

Caitlin slid her arms up his body, running them along his chest. When she got to his shirt she gave the tips a single pinch through his shirt. Hawke jumped in surprise, bucking his hips into her throat. Caitlin gave a muffled yelp, before changing directions. Digging in her nails, she dragged her fingertips down his arms. Bringing him closer to cumin. He was a hair's breath from the brink. Hawke felt his cock head hit the back of her throat as her tongue tickled his shaft. he couldn't wait any longer. This woman had him. No longer able to hold back he released into her throat. None of it escaped. Hawke gasping for air coming down looked at Caitlin still on her knees.

""My turn," He said as he grabbed her by the arms and spun her around pushing her against the wall. Her heart races like a schoolgirl playing spin the bottle for the first time.

In a flash, she feels the force of his body pressing against her as he maneuvers her against the wall. With one hand he holds her arms above her head while he explores her body with the other. His touch is fierce, like a man who knows what he wants. Yet, somehow he's gentle at the same time. Caits mind is at ease as she feel his warm breath across the nape of her neck. She closes her eyes and explores her body through his touch.

When his fingers slid into the groove of her sex they both froze, and she whimpered delightedly to feel his firm fingers press her slippery, swollen lips.

Gently, hawke began to slide his fingers up and down between her nether lips. The tender flesh of her vulva throbbed delightfully as he fondled her. The distant tingle, so far from her brain, felt remote, piercing and intimate. A dizzying mix of sensations that never failed to thrill her when she felt them.

Then she gasped and her hips bucked as his finger began to lightly brush her engorged clit. As the years had progressed Caitlin had found her body grow more sensitive and more easily inflamed, and because everything about this situation was intense, her arousal was deeper and more profoundly erotic than anything she had ever experienced.

The merest flick of his finger across her button and her body thrummed like a violin string. Taut with aching suspense Caitlini was frozen as Hawke massaged her sex and tickled her toward bliss.

A prolonged moment she hung suspended by his touch on her fervid flesh, immobilized by the spike of stupefying pleasure centred on that tiny swell of flesh. With infinitesimal movements of his fingertip Hawke stroked her clit and made her body tremble with bliss.

Then he released her and began to rub his fingers along the groove of her lips once more. Caitlin released her held breath and clung to him, kneading his back muscles and kissing him desperately.

Cait had never felt anything like the powerful all-consuming lust she felt right now. This was nearly an animalistic frenzy. One small fragment of her mind stared aghast at the writhing, grunting, shameless beast she saw herself becoming as Hawke fingered her soaking wet snatch against a wall just out of view from the public  
>The rest of her mind was rabid to be consumed and to consume this man. When he finally slipped two fingers inside her throbbing slit Caitlin clenched tight in a spasm of utter rapture. The most wracking, debilitating orgasm she had ever had seized her in ecstasy.<p>

A loss of sensation, like losing consciousness, flooded over her as her eyes clamped tight and she saw lights explode behind her eyes. As if she were feinting, Caitlin stopped being able to feel her limbs, and she couldn't tell which way was up. It felt like she was flopping over to one side or the other and the bright lights blinded her, yet she couldn't open her eyes.

The only reason she knew she wasn't actually passing out was that she was being lashed with flaming whips centered on her hypersensitive sex. Every touch felt simulaneously like she was being pierced with red hot needles and like being bathed by the cool healing waters of a mountain stream.

Her snatch clutched his fingers, trying to grip the elusive invader, but her insides were far too slippery to keep hold of his driving digits. Over and over Hawke pierced her and her orgasm grasped her body in its merciless clutch.

Delight, both terrible and wonderful, twisted together and burned along her nervous system, shorting out thought and consciousness and replacing it with lust.  
>When Hawke removed his hand from her soaking snatch he eased her trembling body holding her close.<p>

"Oh, god that was unbelievable." Caitlin said still trying to catch her breath.

When they were finished putting themselves back together they continued to make their way back to the room. But Hawke had another idea as they passed a piano bar Hawke lead Caitlin over and started to slowly dance cheek to cheek. Her one hand in his as he holds it between them against his chest. The other draped over his shoulder, both still feeling out of this world almost as if in a trance but at the same time laughing and really happy. Their senses still sensitive to sound and feeling. As they danced Hawke whispered into her ear.

"Marry me,"

"You want me to marry you?" Caitlin laughed.

"Yes, tonight." Hawke said laughing as well.

"Well ok, then. Let's go get married." Caitlin said as she pulled away from Hawke. She leading him out of the bar.

"Wait, we need to have a drink to celebrate." Caitlin said before leaving the bar.

"This one's on me, since you got dinner and no I did not forget about the massage." Caitlin said.

They both had another glass each of red wine before heading off to get hitched.

As they walked down the esplanade of shops Hawke stopped and brought her into a jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"We can't get married without the rings," Hawke said.

"Oh your right, I forgot. You must excuse me, I've never done this before." Caitlin said trying hard not to laugh.

"Can I help you?" The store associate asked.

"Yes, we're getting married and we need the rings," Hawke said.

"Congratulations, what kind of band do you have in mind?"

Hawke and Caitlin got serious and looked at the case both pointing to the same ring. A plain gold band, simple and timeless.

The woman pulls out the rings and they both try them on. Each a perfect fit.

"I guess you were meant to be. I never had a couple come in and both have a perfect fit. I will go and get these boxed for you.."

"Wait, I need an engagement ring too." Hawke said.

"Of course, right over here is our selection."

"Go ahead and choose," Hawke said as he held her hand.

"No, Hawke you really don't have to get me a ring. I'm fine with the wedding ring." Caitlin said.

"Cait, I want to do this properly. Please do this for me," Hawke said as he gently squeezed her hand.

Caitlin looked in the case and picked a simple one as well. Matching perfect to the wedding band.

"Excellent choice, now lets see if this is a perfect fit as well,"

Hawke took the ring and got down on one knee "Caitlin O'Shaunessy, will you marry me?"

"Yes..Yes, I will!" Caitlin said her eyes filled with salty tears. Hawke took a deep breathe placing the ring on her finger. Another perfect fit.


	3. Chapter 3

** What Happens In Vegas...Stays in Vegas?"**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>He kissed her with hunger so deep that she had to clutch his wrists to anchor herself. Cait's lips willingly parted and he took the invitation without an instant's hesitation, his warm moist tongue sweeping inside her to stroke her own in a sensuous caress that had her letting go of his wrists to grab his shoulders instead and pull him close.<p>

Caitlin jerked when she felt his body so hard against her own. She groaned into his mouth, and his arms curled themselves around her waist, bringing her tight against him. His scent, something woody and fresh filled her senses and she moaned into his sexy mouth as he changed the angle of the kiss, taking his mouth from hers only to slant it over her lips again in an endless mind blowing kiss. Feeling his hands in her hair, One released her hair and travelled down the curve of her spine. It was as if he was trying to consume her.

"Dear Lord," Cait gasped. Pulling away even as her lips were clinging to his. She saw he blinked several times; it was if he was trying to pull himself out a daze. "Mmm," She prompted, savoring the sensation of her swollen lips. She felt his warm breath on her wet lips as she raised her eyes to his - feeling his gaze penetrate deep.

They locked eyes. She smiled up at him, still gasping.

"Caitlin, I want you. Forever." Hawke said.

"Forever, Stringfellow" she gasped. "Forever you and me."

The saleswoman returned with the two matching wedding bands and the bill.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes, we're done. Thank you," Hawke said.

"Very good, the total cost for the engagement ring and both wedding bands is twenty-seven thousand seven hundred twenty-three dollars and three cents,"

Hawke handed her his black label American Express card without batting an eyelash, dispelling any doubts about his finances. When the transaction was done they left arm in arms heading to bind their happily ever after.

"Wow, never had a couple like those two come in here. Twenty-seven thousand dollars and doesn't even twitch, just handed the card over. She is one lucky woman." The saleswoman said as they left the store.

"They're on their way out of the hotel now. Tell him they bought wedding rings, he'll know what to do,"

Caitlin started to stumble as the made their way to the lobby entrance. "I feel unbelievable, so high right now. Everything is so electrified around me,"

"It must be contagious, or it could be that beautiful ring wrapped around the delicate finger of yours," Hawke said taking her around her waist and pulling her in for a deep tongue dancing kiss. Caitlin arching back ever so slightly from the intense penetration of his tongue.

"Let's get one of those big stretch SUV limo's and make love all the way through the city to the chapel. I can't hold out much longer," Hawke whispered into her ear.

Cait answered him by caressing his neck with her tongue slowly making its way to his warm, moist lips. "That's a yes,"

In the distance, two men were watching them. Convinced that their latest choice in participants was sound.

"They are going to be amazing, I think this will be the best one yet. They have taken to it,"

"They are defiantly going to be, number one."

"The guys just called; everything is in place when they come back. Going to look real professional,"

"Good,"

* * *

><p>They reach the outside and start to walk down to the strip, when a black stretch SUV pulls up along side them. "Hey, you two need a ride?"<p>

Hawke was not one to believe in coincidences but for tonight, he was just going to believe it. He wanted Cait so bad; he felt that he was about to cream in his jeans.

"Yeah, we're getting married!" Hawke exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm getting married! No longer the bridesmaid!" Cait shouted.

"Which one?"

"It doesn't matter, you pick. We just want the in and out package, no fuss." Caitlin said

"We just want the I do's part," Hawke said.

"Perhaps, I should take one of the back roads. " he suggested.

"Good idea man. Why don't we take a road less traveled, if you know what I mean." Hawke winked.

"I certainly do," replied the driver. "By the way, are you folks in a big hurry this night"

"Not at all," Hawked answered, "let's just take in some of the sceneries".

"Taking in the scenery sounds good to me sir," the Driver grinned.

They pulled out of the hotel parking lot, and Hawke put up the partition between them and the driver. As soon the partition sealed Hawke and Caitlin frantically undress each other, rough biting kisses in between. Hawke lied down on top of Caitlin as he looked deep into her eyes and then kissed her very passionately. They kissed for what seemed like hours, as if they were young lovers trying to devour each other. He finally pulled back and looked at her again. Her eyes wild with unbridled passion and lust.

As his left hand made its way down the tops of her breasts, his right hand, kept feeling around the edges of her moist pussy. He spread her lips gently and stuck his finger into her waiting hole. He could tell that she was ready. Sliding his hand back down her leg, he pulled off her lace bikini panties.

I love the sight of this," he replied as he reached for her.

"Actually, I think you like the sight of this," she continued as her right hand pulled open the lips of her petal and her left hand released the clasp of her bra, allowing her breasts to escape its confines.

"You're absolutely right," he whispered as he descended on her exposed breasts.

Shivers ran up and down her spine as she felt him suck on her nipples. "Oh god..don't stop," she hissed.

Hawke kissed her hard and deep, his tongue slipping between her lips to battle with her tongue. Breathless, he finally broke their kiss and smiled. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel pretty unwrapped right now."

"Me too, but I can think of something that would feel a lot better," she whispered.

"So could I but not quite yet," he said, leaning forward until his head was between her spread legs. "I love this view and will even more the way you react when I do this," he said as he blew across her aroused petal lips.

A hissing sound escaped Caitlin's lips as she took a deep breath.

Hawke never gave her a chance to say a word as he quickly descended on her. Her lips were full and blood-filled from her arousal and the aroma drifting from her only heightened the taste of the petal juices that coated her lips and inner hummed as he pressed against her and slid his tongue upwards along her slit until he struck her slit.

Caitlin's legs instinctively tightened around his head as she ground her snatch against him. "That's it. Oh, god your so good. ... Oh, fuck!" she groaned as he gently nibbled on her distended clit. Her body began to buck up against him as he continued. "God! ... so fucking nice. Stick your tongue deep inside of me. Oh my god, I'm, gonna cum ... I'm cumming ... so soon ... oh my god ... oh my god ... now ... Gonna cum right NOW!" she yelled as she spiraled off into oblivion.

Hawke continued sending her higher and higher in her orgasmic bliss before kneeling between her legs and running his cock up and down the length of her slit while leaning forward and sucking on her breasts.

Instead of pulling him closer, Cait placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Not like that. I want you to take me like a wild animal," biting his lower lip. "I want you to fuck me hard and deep." She said with raspy breath nibbling his upper lip. "I want to feel your big cock in my tight little pussy. I want you to fuck me raw,"

Caitlin turned around and knelt on her hands and knees. "Enough talking. Fuck me now,"

Moving up behind her, he placed his member against the entrance to her womanly core and pushed. He could feel her pussy spreading and stretching as more and more of his shaft disappeared inside of her until he suddenly felt the head of his shaft press against her cervix. A whimper escaped her but rather than pull away she pushed against him harder.

Primal urges and desires quickly overwhelmed him as he grabbed her by the waist. Slowly, he withdrew until just the head of his member was still within her, and then he drove forward impaling her. The sound of their flesh smacking against each other filled the back of the limo.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? You like me using your hot little pussy like this, don't you?" Hawke growled.

Cait nodded frantically. "Mhmm," holding back a moan. "Harder."

"Beg me."

"String, Please fuck me harder." He did ramming into her.

"Oh god ... so good. Ahh ... keep ... fucking ... don't stop." Caitlin grunted as she felt herself being driven forward. Then Hawke leaned around over her and grabbed her dangling breasts, pulling on the distended nipples. A wave of pleasure swept over her body causing it to tremble and quiver "Oh my god yes! ... Oh my god!.. more... harder ... deeper. Don't stop, String!... fuck me!" she screamed as Hawke drove in and out of her.

"Oh god," she whimpered, "Never been fucked like this. Damn! Fuck! So fucking good!"

"I gonna cum inside you. I want you to have all of me," He whispered into her ear

Hawke felt it, too as her snatch tightens around his shaft. Almost instantly, he felt the familiar churning in the pit of his stomach and knew that he would not be able to hold back much longer. He leaned over her, pinning her to the floor and whispered in her ear, "I Love You," as he drove into her as hard and deep as he could.

"You like fucking me?" She asked him, in a dirty a voice.

"God yes I do!" he said as he rammed himself into her.

Caitlin felt his cock smash against her cervix as the pleasure/pain caused her snatch to clamp down on his cock like a vise while fireworks burst before her eyes and she screamed, Unable to hold back any longer, Hawke felt his cum explode from his cock like a volcano, coating the insides of her vagina as he roared, "Oh, god!"

Neither moved as wave after wave of pleasure surged through them while they were enveloped by the sensations of a mutual orgasm. After a few minutes, Caitlin motioned Hawke back on to the seat.

"My turn," She said.

Grabbing his hard member, she squeezed and started to stroke him. As she did this, she slid up and licked his lips and kissed his neck. Then she put her lips down unto his hard dick and began to suck. Sucking cock made her so hot; she wanted to come that second. Instead, she teased him for awhile. She knew that by sucking on the tip of his shaft he would grow crazy in anticipation.

She lifted her leg over him and began to straddle him, and she positioned herself right over his rigid poll. Without much work at all, his member slid right into her wet dripping pussy. She started pumping faster immediately. She humped him at a furious pace. She loved it when Hawke grabbed her under her and pulled her hard to him with every stroke.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, that's it baby, Fuck me good." Hawke groaned.

"I want to suck your finger," she said, " God, I think I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. "Give me a finger,"

"Mmmm, so good," as she sucked on it one large stroke.

As soon as she sucked his finger, she started to buck even harder. Her completely naked body raised toward the driver's seat with every stroke on his hard pole. He slid his ass down to the very edge of the seat and with his left hand grabbed her ass and squeezed it. With his other hand, he grabbed her tit and pinched her nipple. She began to moan. He just kept tweaking and pinching at her nipples. She began to moan louder. Hawke reached back with both hands and pulled on her cheeks. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked her hard nipple. He pulled up on her, exposing her tight little asshole. Using some of the juices from her petal, he moistened his finger and slid it into her ass.

Screaming out. "I'm coming!" he pulled her ass hard onto him for one last stroke. Shooting his hot cum into her wet snatch. She exploded herself and threw her head back. She moaned and moaned and as he shot load after load of hot cum into her dripping hole. As soon as she came, she slumped exhausted onto his chest, and he held her tight. The thrill of her climax had left her completely wiped out it.

After what seemed like hours to their pleasure enflamed minds, they were brought back to reality by the horn of the limo and their sweat-coated bodies. Hawke wrapped his arms around Caitlin and gently pulled her back against him, mutually coming down.

"I Love You, Cait," Hawke said kissing her temple. Still breathless.

"I'm yours forever, String," Caitlin said.

"This was the pre-marital sex. I can't wait for the Honeymoon sex, why did we wait so long?" Hawke said as he nibbled on her ear.

"Hawke, are you going to regret this in the morning because..?" Cait asked getting serious.

"No, I will absolutely not. I do not want to hear anything about how long we've known each other, or how long it takes to know you want to be with someone the rest of your life. I refuse to listen to any such silliness. I've know that I wanted you in my life, for the rest of my life, since practically the first time we met. I've thought about this, and I know exactly what I'm doing. I have never loved anyone the way I love you Cait, and I don't care what anyone says about making rash decisions. Nothing has ever made more sense to me, than wanting to be with you forever. I want you in my life, for better or worse, in sickness and health, till death do us part, Cait, and I don't want to wait anymore,"

Tears were flowing down Caitlin's cheeks now, and she was having a hard time breathing. "Marry me. I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me." Hawke said.

Caitlin smiled up at him mischievously, "Three proposal's in one night, I guess you are confident to take on a woman like me,"

Hawke laughed loudly, throwing his head back. He leaned in kissing her, hard and urgent, begging her to acquiesce. His voice was strained with tension, when he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "Will you?"

Her eyes softened, and she smiled up at him brightly. She spoke softly, "Yes."

And you know that you can trust me, to never let anyone harm you. Even though you have fierce fighting skills, a man has to protect his woman,"

"Yes."

"Then nothing else matters," Hawke said.

She laughed lightly and put her fingers over his lips. He tilted his head, his eyes looking into hers for understanding. She leaned in, kissed him softly, and pulled back. "Yes." Understanding flooded his gaze, and he stared at her in amazement, begging for confirmation. Another tear escaped the corner of her eye, as she nodded, her voice catching; "Yes."

He pulled back and gave her a soft and gentle kiss to her ring. "I love you so much." He pulled her tight to him again and held her tightly.

"I love you too." She sobbed a little, burying her head against his shoulder.

They held each other for several moments, just enjoying the knowledge of how their life had just changed. After their breathing had started to settle again, Hawke kissed his way up her neck, and whispered in her ear, "Mmmm, I think we have enough time for one more, I still need to work off my excitement at being engaged, engaged to the most wonderful woman I know,"

His hands slid underneath and cupped her cheek tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and pull him tighter between her thighs, working herself forward a little to the ledge. He was instantly pressed against her again, their lips running rampant over each others, aching need pulsing between them. He slipped a hand between their bodies, down between her thighs, and teased her outer lips with his two fingers. Caitlin gasped into his mouth, a small moan escaping her lips. When Hawke's fingers slipped between her outer lips and began softly caressing the edges of her snatch, her mind lost all focus. She groaned, instinctively pressing her hips forward, begging him to invade her body further.

He grinned down at her and then leaned back in, to take her lips again. This kiss wasn't tender, but it was slower. He just ran his lips against hers for a moment, before he gently coaxed her lips apart. As his tongue slipped between her lips, his two fingers slid into her pussy. She gasped into his mouth again, and a predatory growl passed from her mouth to his. He pulled his fingers back a bit, revealing that she was already wet and pulsing around them, before pushing them more firmly inside of her. She made a small mewling sound, and he growled again.

He forced every sensation he had; the joy at the way her body responded to him, the wonderful warm and wet feeling of slipping his fingers in and out of her, the silk of her hair over his fingers at the back of her neck, the bliss that he would be able to love her like this for the rest of their lives, the feral need burning through him; into her mind. He pressed his fingers even farther into her body. He waited until he heard her gasp again, to move his thumb to graze over her slit. She moaned, wriggling her hips forward, begging him for more. He obliged her, with a look of victory on his face, and began pumping his fingers in a steady rhythm, in and out of her, each thrust renewing the contact on her slit.

Her breathing was shallow and weak, as he used his thighs to spread her legs even farther, allowing his fingers to penetrate her more deeply. When her head fell back, and she groaned loudly, he pounced. His lips fasted on a spot near the front of her throat, and he began licking and gently biting at her flesh, as he quickly increased the speed and thrust of his fingers. She made more incoherent sounds of need, as he slammed his fingers into her, her back arching and her pussy moving involuntarily against him.

She craved him, hungry for that feeling of his cock slipping inside of her, where it felt like it belonged. Their bodies fit so well together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She took him in her hand, and he groaned loudly. His head fell back, as she lightly ran a fingernail along the shaft and over the tip. He looked up, as she pulled his fingers from inside of her and replaced them with her own. He stared at her, watching her stroke herself a few times, then bring her wet fingers up to grasp his cock. She used her own juices to allow her to smoothly stroke his cock with her hand, pumping it slowly. He whimpered, and she grinned wider, picking up the pace

After a few minutes of slowly stroking the length of his warm member, she felt something snap in him. She barely registered it, when he quickly removed her hand, pulled her mouth forward for another fiery kiss, pulled her hips further forward, and plunged into her in one solid stroke. She nearly screamed against his mouth, and he moaned loudly against her. He stayed there a moment, just relishing the feeling of being inside of her, and once again knowing she could sense how it felt for him. He missed that, knowing he could make her feel her passion and sensations, along with his. He held her lips tightly to his, pulled back until just the tip of his shaft was inside of her, and then forced as much more sensation as he could, while he plunged his member back into her body.

Hawke moved his hand down over Cait's hips and held her ass tightly. He began to take long slow strokes, in and out of her. Each time he would be almost inside of her, he would increase his thrust at the last moment, ripping another gasp from her lips. He leaned in to kiss her, but even that required too much coherent thought, and finally he just buried his head against her neck, pulling her shoulders in towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and tightened her legs around his waist, telling him with her body, which she needed more.

Once again, he was powerless to deny her need. He pushed her backward a little, tilting her body, so her hips were just on the edge of the stone, and grasped them tightly. At first he just gradually increased the speed and thrust of his hips, but soon he was out of control. He began to slam into her, forcing as much of his cock into her as he possibly could. He heard her whimper and worried for a moment that he was hurting her. She growled, pulled his lips to hers, and arched her back further. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and lifted her hips a little to meet his thrusts. He grinned against her mouth and sped up even more, ramming into her over and over, causing her to scream into his mouth with each thrust.

Hawke's narrowed his eyes and made sure she was locked into them.

"Come for me," He said gasping

Caitlin cried out, threw her face against his chest, muffling her screams against him. Hawke felt Caitlin clamp down on his shaft, almost painfully, in unending spasms. He pressed his mouth to her neck, to prevent primal sounds from escaping into the night air. Caitlin leaned up to his ear, trying to speak through her gasps of pleasure, "Come inside of me String. I want to feel you explode."

He growled and held her tighter still as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her body. Within seconds, he was coming, the pulsing in their bodies mixing in an ancient rhythm, and his seed spilling into her. For several minutes, the waves just kept coming, again and again, forcing them to hold onto each other to ride it out. They both gasped with his new crash, nearly sobbing when they finally began to ebb and soften.

For several more minutes, they stayed that way, their bodies locked together, feeling the soft pulsing of aftershocks to the earthquake they'd just experienced, folding out from the epicenter of their pleasure. When Hawke heard a sob from Caitlin, he pulled her head back to look at him, worried that she was in some pain from the rough and powerful ending to their lovemaking. She was crying, tears pouring down her face.

"Cait?"

She smiled up at him, so beauteously, that his breath caught in his throat. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too,"

"Damn, did you get that?" The driver said into his Bluetooth ear piece.

"Yeah, we got it all, but we have to stop."

"Why? These two are will be bringing in the dollars like Willie Wonka's endless chocolate river,"

"Their marriage license application was flagged. They're government agents their information is classified. We're not messing with them and risk everything."

"Shit, I got like Jason Bourne types back here,"

"Assuming, yes. Drop them off and bring them back as to not arouse suspicion,"

"What about..."

"It'll be our wedding present,"

"Got it,"

* * *

><p>"Ok, you love birds. We're here at the Chapel of Flowers, best in town."<p>

Hawke and Cait emerged from the limo still sorting themselves out. Hawke was adjusting his tie and fastening the remaining button's on his vest, Cait buckling her belt and straightening her jacket. "Thanks, for the scenic route, nice diversion," Hawke with a grin.

"My pleasure, I'll be waiting right here," The driver said.

There were dozen's of couple's waiting their turns to be married, all wearing the proper wedding attire. Except Hawke and Caitlin in their casual wear, but it didn't matter to them. The pomp and circumstance were meaningless to them, sharing the rest of their lives mattered more to them. Walking into the chapel, it seemed like everyone around them must have been able to tell what they just did. They must be able to see it on their faces, or even smell it on them. But then, it's Vegas.

"Hello, and welcome to the Chapel of Flowers, can I have both your names please,"

"Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannesy," Hawke answered.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Ah, no we don't. We just got engaged a little over an hour ago," Hawke said

"Ok, well the premium ceremonies are all booked for tonight..."

"We just want the basic program, the real short version," Caitlin said.

"Ok, let me see what I can do, do you have your marriage license?"

"Oh, Hawke we didn't..." Cait said.

"It should be coming through your fax machine right now," Hawke said

"Fax.." The girl replied confused as she went to the back office to check.

"Hawke, how did you get them to do it? We both needed to be present in person to get it and how did you get it so quick?"

"You know Marty right,"

"Yeah, did he do this?"

"Yeah, he just accessed their system and created and filed one for us," Hawke said.

"String,!"

"Hey, working for a secret government agency has its perks sometimes," Hawke said gently brushing her lips.

The young woman returned with the fax in hand, "I don't know how you got this, since the county clerk's office is closed. It's registered and filed, so you are good to go. We can take you right now, just follow Sabrina there and she will take you to the chaplain,"

"Hey, how come you guys get to go in ahead of everyone? You didn't have your license with you; That's not right!" One groom complained as he stepped forward.

"Well, being top government agents for a secret CIA firm has its perks," Hawke said.

"Don't worry, we'll be done in two minutes. We have some activities we want to get back to, quickly" Caitlin said.

The woman led them to the entrance of a small chapel and presented Caitlin with a single red rose. Hawke and Caitlin arm in arm walked up to the altar as the minister emerged from the side entrance.

"Good evening, I understand you both would like the basic ceremony?" He asked.

"Yes, real basic. You can skip the "Dearly beloved" part. Just the I'do's will be fine," Hawke said.

"But don't leave out the sickness and in health part," Caitlin said winking at Hawke.

"Do you Caitlin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do, forever" Cait answered as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"And do you Stringfellow, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do, with all my heart and soul. I do," Hawke answered gently placing the ring on her finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada. I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bri..."

Their lips met in a long passionate kiss, and he kept her tightly to him. Hawke can feel their souls dancing, intertwining, connecting to become one. His heart begins to race at unimaginable speeds. The pounding seems so loud its like it could be heard from outside on the cavity that holds it. Their bodies pressed against to each other his arms wrapped around her so delicately all he can think is this moment is more perfect than a beautiful sunset shared by two lovers with one shared soul. She slowly pulls away and wraps her arms around his neck and looks into his eyes. All, he can see, is the light of stars as he looks back into her glowing, sparkling blue eyes. She slowly places her soft gentle lips upon his. He feels her gently push her lips closer to his as her breathing intensifies, and he can feel her tender lips begin to quiver. As her lips touch his the softness was so unreal, like a feather so light and soft, yet skillful and breathtaking. The kiss seems to last an eternity, and when she pulled away he found himself wanting, yearning, asking for more. She again kisses him with the same perfection as before and more intense. Their lips part and he can feel her warm breath upon his lips as her tongue slips past his and into his mouth and entangles with his Their tongues dance to a rhythm of their own. His hands are trailing over her body with sweet, gentle touches. His hands yearn to be wrapped around her waist for an eternity. Slowly moving one hand up her back, gently trailing it over her spine, and the back up her back. Her hands are tracing his face softly, and the other holding him close.

His adrenalin was rushing through his body like a river flooded; he wasn't about to let her go, not now, not ever. He was taking in every breath she had.

"The kiss is longer than the ceremony. But a beautiful one it is, " The minister said.

"I Love you, Mrs, Hawke."

"Say it again," She whispered into his ear.

"I love you...Mrs, Hawke," He repeated softly into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>The limo stops outside the hotel and Hawke emerges first, extending his hand helping Caitlin out. As she swings her legs out of the limo they inadvertently rub against his leg. He looks at her with a mischievous smile and takes her hand giving a gentle walk together towards the door of the luxurious hotel, Caitlin smiles up at Hawke as he slides his hand around around waist, pulling her tight against his hip. They walk in together this way, bodies rubbing against each other.<p>

He opens the heavy doors for her and gestures her to walk in first, as she passes he quickly squeezes her ass, making her jump through the door in surprise. Caitlin turns to give him a mock stern look and marchs ahead, making Hawke chuckle. Also loving the opportunity to watch her as she walks. Her butt and legs look so enticing in those tight, black pants, his cock unwittingly stirring inside his trousers.

She stands waiting for him in the middle of the lobby, and, regardless of everyone, Hawke takes Caitlin into his arms, feeling what she has aroused in him kissing her mouth quick and hard...a promise of what was to come.

As the elevator ascended to their love nest, Hawke and Caitlin continued to be entangled with each other. "I'm never going to let you go, ever." Hawke said.

"Your mine forever, Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin smiled.

They're kisses now had turned to tender He grasped her hand and pulled her in closer. Caitlin stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing the future she really wanted. He leaned closer and whispered "I love you" then he kissed her with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. It is gentle, but captivating. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the air. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappears.

Desire ignites the world around them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushes.

As they're lips pull apart. They're breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world coming back into focus when the elevator chimed heralding they're arrival. Hawke picks up Caitlin in one big swoop and delicately presses his lips to hers. The doors slide open as Caitlin breaks the kiss as they both turn their attention to their sumptuous suite.

"This is really happening," Caitlin said.

"Yes, it most definitely is and words can't describe how happy I'am about what I'm about to do. I cannot and will not do this with any other woman, I could never imagine anyone but you. My wife, Mrs. Caitlin Hawke and this is the best moment of my life. I love you always and forever,"

"String, you've always had my heart and soul and I will never give to any other man. You will always be my true love and soulmate and you don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment. I love you always and forever. Now say my name again," Caitlin said.

He looks her in the eye, and says, "Are you ready, Mrs. Hawke?"

Looking into his eyes. "I have never been more ready, Stringfellow," She said with a grin.

"Mrs. Caitlin Hawke," Hawke said as he carried her over the threshold pressing little delicate kisses repeating her name in between as he made his way to the bedroom. Ready to begin their first night as man and wife.

He wanted to go slow this time, to love her in every way conceivable. He wanted her to know that she was the center of his world and that he thought she was the sexiest, most wonderful woman in the entire world. He wanted to savor the joining of their flesh on every level possible; mental, emotional and physical.

Just looking at her, excited him. She was his wife, the mother of his future children, and the object of many of his most lustful fantasizes.

His eyes locked on Caitlin as he slowly turns her around in a slow circle while she's nestle close to his chest. "I love you, Cait" pass from his lips as he places her on the bed. Leaning over her, giving her a tender kiss. As their lips touch a chill runs through her. Cait puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him close to her. His tongue swirling around hers.

Hawke stands up and takes hold of her hand. She reaches for the other and he pulls her up. Twirling her around. Finding the zipper on her pants he pulls it down. When it falls to the floor, she steps out of the pants. He pulls her shirt off and she is standing before him in a white strapless bra, white lace panties.

He steps back to admire her. "You are such a beautiful bride," he says, "someday I'm going to convince myself that this isn't really a dream."

Cait removed his tie, then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off to the floor. She loosened his belt, pulling down his zipper letting them fall to the floor. She laughs as it momentarily gets stuck on his erect member.

Smiling Caitlin asks, "Well Mr. Hawke are you happy you made me your wife today?"

He slides his hand up her back, pulling her close for another soft kiss. They hold each other for a few moments, embracing and kissing like the first time they met. Their lips cling to each other's, letting each kiss linger more then the next, the passion between them intensifying.

As they kiss, Hawke unclasps her bra from behind. The cups fall from her breasts onto the floor. As his tongue once again finds its way into her mouth, his hand moves up and caresses her breasts. Feeling her nipples becoming erect from his touch. He rubs them between his finger tips and pull gently on them. Moving his face down, his lips find the hardening nipple and she can feel his tongue flicking lightly against it. His lips close over her nipple sucking it lightly. As he increases the pressure, he lays here down on her back.

Letting go of her nipples, he slides down her body and grasp the sides of her panties with his fingers, pulling them down as she instinctively lifts her hips to letting them slip off her bottom. He rolls them down her thighs, all the while hovering inches above her legs. Feeling his warm breath flow over her legs as the panties slip past her knees. Kissing down her legs, she feels his fingers on the clasps of her high heels and they soon hit the floor.

He moves on top of her, pushing the hair from her face, and rests on his elbows.

Smiling down at her, "Well Mrs. Hawke, I am more than happy I took you as my wife, and tonight I'm going to show you how much,"

"There is nothing I would like more."

She moves her hands to his back and slides them up and down - letting her nails run over him. He shivers. He moves her face down to his and gently kisses her. As they kiss, he moves his hips until his cock rests at the entrance of her petal.

Looking into hery eyes, he smiles and start to push in. Her eyes widen as she feels his shaft enter her. He begins to rock back in forth into her. Their kisses become more passionate as he moves faster and faster inside her.

"Oh String, This is the most wonderful moment of my life. I love you. I love you so much."

"Our life together, now and forever," he softly replies.

He rolls over so she's now on top of him. She sits on her knees, perched on his shaft. Hawke smiles up at her, reaching his hands up, starting to rub her breasts. His hands roam all over them - tweaking and flicking the nipple. Resting her hands on his chest she starts to move in a circular motion. The feel of his cock on her slit makes her shudder. Cait begins to move up and down. Closing her eyes, tilting her head back enjoying every inch of his shaft inside her.

She moves her hands down to rest on his legs as they stretch out behind her. Using them to push up and down. Looking into his eyes seeing a smile form on they're lips. They know what is about to happen. He sits up and grabs her tight holding her in his arms. They begin rocking against each other, his cock pushing into her petal. Within seconds they are both exploding into sweet ecstasy. They're lips meet as she feels him cum inside here, filling her up. Moaning through they're kisses letting each other know how wonderful they feel.

Cait leans forward until he slides out of her. Caitlin slides off laying next to him, breathing heavily.

Hawke rolls over onto her side and rests his head on her hand.

"Caitlin, I love you for who you are and who you want to be. I am so happy that you are my wife and I know we will be happy forever,"

Caitlin looking back at him, leans in, give Hawke a kiss, and whisper, "And I will always love you more than you will ever know or can even imagine. Now just how flexible are you? "

* * *

><p>Late next morning, Caitlin woke up nauseous and dizzy, with a headache like none she ever experienced before. It felt like an ax slicing through the top of her head. Sitting up on the side the of bed her vision blurry and her ears ringing. She stood up and fell Immediately to the floor with a big thump, Hawke was in the living room in the dining alcove getting the room service breakfast ready when he heard her. He ran to the bedroom and found Cait on the floor writhing in pain.<p>

"CAIT!"

"STRING!, I can't feel my legs! Oh my god, my head! I can't take the pain! String! please help me!"

"It's ok baby, everything is going to be fine," Hawke said in a gentle soothing tone.

Hawke called for an ambulance and placed back in the bed and dressed in her nightgown as well as himself. Security appeared a few minutes later followed by the EMT's, after assessing Caitlin they gathered her on to the stretcher rushing her to the elevator.

"String!? Where are you?!"

"I'm right here Cait, I'm not leaving you!"

"I can't see everything is so blurry!"

Hawke was getting scared she might be having a stroke.

They arrived at the hospital within a few minutes and she was rushed directly into the emergency room. Hawke was by her side until the team of doctors and nurses swarmed around her. He stepped outside the curtain waiting and listening to his wife's cries of pain, he was barely holding it together.

"Hello, are you her husband?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, what happened is she alright?" Hawke fired off questions.

"She's fine, we thought as you did she was having a stroke, but it wasn't,"

"What is it then?"

"She was experiencing the side effects of Rohypnol,"

"You mean...the date rape.."

"Yes, we have her on IV fluids to flush the rest out. We tested her blood and urine and there was only trace amounts, which means she actually had barely any in her system to begin with. It's just today was the withdrawal and it doesn't matter how little the effect is the same,"

"What about her memory? Does she remember the night before?"

"If you mean did she forget about getting married to you, absolutely not. She remembers quite well and don't worry last night's actions were not based on the drug. The amount in her system may have lasted no more than hour, I think a very low grade was used on her, not powerful enough to cause that much influence. Just more aroused."

"Thanks doc, can I see her now?"

"Yes, but when you leave no strenuous activity for the next twenty-four hours. After then she should be ok,"

Hawke stepped behind the curtain to see Caitlin lying there looking exhausted. Her coloring slowly coming back, but still the most beautiful woman even at her lowest.

"Hey, baby how are you feeling?" Hawke asked as he bent down gently kissing her forehead, taking her hand in his

"Better, exhausted, but I'm fine. That pain was the most horrible sensation I've ever had, it felt like a heavy ax was slicing through my head and neck in half over and over. What a way to start a marriage," Cait said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we're not going to have a normal everyday marriage. There's never a dull moment for us," Hawke grinned.

"Your right. I'm sorry String, I didn't mean to scare you like that. What happened? They didn't tell me,"

"Caitlin, there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad your alright. It wasn't your fault, someone slipped you the date rape drug, you were going through withdrawal's."

"What?! Who would do this?"

"I have a feeling it was those three guys on the shuttle yesterday had something to do with it. Cait, do you remember anything about your drinks tasting different? That's the only way you could of got it."

Thinking back to the previous night Caitlin could only think of one time. "I think it might have been the glass of water at dinner, you went to the bathroom. The waiter brought the glasses of water, I took only a sip because it tasted bitter. You didn't touch yours. Why would they choose me? I was with you, not alone or with other girls,"

"I don't know Cait, but I'm going to find out. I don't want to think about what they were planning to do," Hawke said as he stroked her head.

"Hawke, what are we going to do about this convention? I nearly forgot about it,"

"Don't worry about that, close your eyes and rest, I'll be right here." Hawke said squeezing her hand.

"I love you, String..." Caitlin said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too," Hawke said as he held her hand softly stroking his thumb along hers.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the hotel later in the evening Hawke helped a weaken Caitlin out of the cab. Supporting her as they walked through the lobby, Caitlin stopped, to exhausted to continue. Hawke picked her up cradling her in his arms carrying her the rest of the way. Hotel registers noticed and alerted security to secure an elevator. Hawke was still concerned even after being reassured she was alright and only temporary, Cait just wasn't herself. Normally even in this condition she would fight him, insisting she could make it. But allowing him to willingly carry her is very unlike her. She was so exhausted even to talk. He watched her the entire ride up to they're suite wondering why was she targeted or maybe they both were. She was right it didn't make sense to target a woman already in the company of a man.<p>

After helping her wash and dress, Hawke settled Caitlin into bed for the night. Hawke sitting on the edge of the bed, gazed at his sleeping wife pushing some her reddish blonde hair off her beautiful face. This woman he kept passing up always trying to keep her as just a friend, pretending not to notice her hurt when he would show up or mentioned another woman he was involved with. Even worse getting involved with some that she help rescue. Looking back he could see how cruel he was, kept telling himself she's to young and attached because of what transpired in Pope county. It wasn't the reason she followed him, she found him to bring the remains of his friend so that the man could properly rest in peace. Since he destroyed her home, she left to start a new life because of him she had no choice. Her wit and charm was a refreshing match to Dom's. Her comment about kissing a boy for the first time he had seen Dom speechless, no witty comeback. The kiss that changed his life, when they met it was immediatly consuming each other. That's when he knew she was the one, but when Holly tried to kill her several times, he felt for her safety not to let her into his life romantically He could not handle it if he lost her. Breaking him forever. To protect her the only way he knew how was to push her away , but her stubbornness was relentless. He became more brazen, parading the women trying to get her away romantically. When she did start dating, she ended up being used and a target herself. Like him unlucky in love cursed in her own way.

She was the strongest person he knew. When her plane crashed underwater she took control keeping everyone together, on the condemn island she kept his mind focused when the serum started to take effect on him. Most of all saving both himself and Dominic from the grips of Horn and his equally manipulative daughter Angelica. When Horn and his daughter escaped, he did not understand at the time why she was intent on having Angelica to herself. Overtime and especially now he understood why, she tricked and forced him into believing he loved her. Caitlin truly loved him, so much she wanted him to love her as she did him. She wanted his honest love, if he didn't truly love her she was letting go. When he saw the trio of men and all the other's standing there with their wives, he knew he had to take act or loose her forever. He could see the disappointment on all the men's faces with his display of affection and love, especially the wives jealous of her and disappointed about him. They were the "it" couple of the shuttle and seems of the hotel. When they checked in he secretly was relieved they were sharing a room, for he was planning on confessing everything to her by the end of the trip. But that kiss just ignited the flame in both and made both they're feelings exposed. The flirting and innuendo's became overt and eventually uncontrollable. He wanted to take her in the elevator both times as he could feel she wanted as well, but either afraid to make the first move. When Caitlin reminded him they're kiss from earlier, he couldn't hold back anymore. Taking her right there for everyone to see, declaring his true love.

Letting go of his fear finally giving into his and heart soul, his priorities in life have changed order. Finding Saint John was no longer his only priority in his life, Caitlin Hawke is his world now. Despite what has happened in the last of couple of hours he is the happiest as he's ever been in his life. Changing for the night Hawke climbed into bed snuggling her close to him, wrapping her in his arms protecting her as well comforting for him.

* * *

><p>Late next morning, Caitlin awoke finding herself alone in bed her memory a little fuzzy from the previous day. Sitting up in bed Cait grabbed the remote to open the curtains, momentarily blinded from the bright sunlight. Hawke was outside in the living room getting ready for the day when he heard her moan, sending him to the bedroom.<p>

"Good morning, wife." Hawke said from the doorway.

"Good morning, husband." Cait smiled holding her arms out inviting him into her embrace.

Hawke motioned over to her gathering into her arms kissing her deeply as he could. Cait responding back with equal fervor, Hawke broke the kiss stopping before it goes further than is allowed for the time.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, much, much..." Caitlin said as she planted small kisses on his sweet tasting lips.

"Wait, the doctor said nothing strenuous for twenty four hours. So today you are going to be pampered like a Queen, god knows you deserve it after everything you've been through the last two years,"

"A Queen? Well now my King, how do you plan on doing this?" Cait asked as she placed her arms around his neck.

"First, your going to have a delicious brunch in bed,"

"Brunch, sounds delicious. She said somewhat seductively

"Then I'am going to give you a really nice long relaxing massage," He said with a boyish grin.

"You know my King, that can lead to very strenuous activities. I don't know if I'll be able to behave,"

"You have no choice, you must resist temptation."

"Are you giving me orders, Stringfellow?"

"Yes, I am,"

"Well, that feels pretty good. Alright my Lord and Master, I will do just as you say,"

"Good, because afterwards we are going to take a nice relaxing bath together,"

"_We_, now I like the sound of that,"

"Afterwards, our twenty four hours has passed,"

"Well, we better get started because we have a lot of catching up to do. Because if I have my way, it's gonna take all night," She said planting one very deep kiss on his lips and tongue.

"I'm definitely planning on it,"

After finishing brunch Hawke led Caitlin to the massage room where she smelled the light fragrances of different incenses lit throughout the room. He laid her face down on the table telling her to relax. The oil he had already started had reached the proper temperature placed a generous amount in the palm of his hand. She felt his hands lightly caress her skin. He began by gently but firmly massaging her left shoulder, kneading away the tension. She moaned lightly as he moved one of his hands to her right shoulder as the other traced the outline of the nape of her neck. His hands rode down her back making soft circles as he moved to her waist.

He continued his assault on her delicate body, as his hands found the small of her back. He placed his thumbs in the center of the indentation and moved them outwards with even but firm pressure. She purred contently as he worked his way around her buttocks. Suddenly he stopped and she felt a soft cloth towel pressed up and down along her back removing all of the oil he so graciously placed there. Returning to his previous movements he moved to massage her feet and legs. This time he started at her feet massaging each toe, moving up to the balls and finally her heals. He switched back and forth between each leg as he moved his way further up her body. He lightly massaged the back of her knees. As he worked his magic on her thighs he could see the dampness forming on her lips as the candlelight flickered and danced. She fought the urge to reach down and grant herself the release she so desperately needed as he continued the massage.

As he reached near the top of her legs he stopped short, and move his hands back to her knees. A quick pang of disappointment was replaced with the realization that he had placed his hands on either side of her left thigh, and started to move up, his fingertips working little circles into her sensitive flesh. The thought brought a flood of juices, and she softly moaned. He stopped just for an instant, but then resumed, moving higher. Half way there his fingers softened, less massaging and more caressing now. Caitlin thought she would go mad as he drew ever closer, as her desire approached fever pitch. He was so close now, and she was sure that he could feel the heat from her.

Just as she was sure that she could feel the heat from his fingers on her lips they were withdrawn and placed on her right leg, as he started at the knee again. This time, as he moved higher she was on fire, as she struggled to keep her breathing under control. Her nerves sang as his fingers again stroked the soft intimate skin of her inner thigh. He drew closer and closer, and without realizing it she edged her legs wider apart. He stroked higher and higher, and her desire rose with him. More oil followed as she gradually calmed down, her breathing returning closer to normal as educated fingers worked every knot out of her tense back. She was still on fire, but now she smouldered where before she raged, deliciously savouring every touch. He worked wider, covering every pore until with a jolt she realised that he was touching the sides of her breasts.

She dropped her head again as he stroked her sides, from her hips to her armpits. As he continued the long strokes she knew that he was covering more and more of her breasts on each stroke, and she arched her back upwards a little to make access a bit easier, hoping he would take the hint. He was only millimetres away from her nipples now, as he stroked up and down, the small callouses on his fingertips only enhancing the delicious feelings. His hands moved away from her sides almost reluctantly to the centre of her back as he resumed the slow circling movements. He moved lower, until he reached the slopes of her buttocks but this time he did not stop. As he moved lower he pushed the robe down until it rested across the top of her thighs, and then he kneaded her buttocks in earnest. She almost cried out in pleasure as he smoothed the flesh this way and that, stretching her cheeks apart before squeezing them back together. His thumbs were so close to her pussy now as he stroked, and the way that it was applying pressure was almost making her delirious. She felt on the verge of cumming, and this without even having been touched. She spread her legs wider, then squeezed them together, trying to amplify the sensations but to no avail. All of a sudden, he stopped, and lifted the robe back so that it was covering her cheeks again.

"Okay, your back is done, turn over."

Once again he started at her feet, only moving faster this time. Caitlin closed her eyes as his hands slid up her shins, over her knees and onto her thighs. He slowed as he got to the top of her legs, still kneading as he squeezed her legs, admiring her trimmed snatch and the sensuous waves emanating from it. He slid past and up higher, over her trim stomach and onwards towards the slopes of her breasts. She was almost panting now as he savoured these last few seconds before finally sliding his hands up and capturing a breast in each hand. She sighed as she finally felt the deliciously rough fingers caress and squeeze, pulling her nipples gently this way and that. She dropped her right hand off the side of the table and curled it around his leg as he leaned over her. Her breasts felt on fire as he continued to play and tease, nipples growing so hard she thought they would burst.

"You stay right here, I'll be back," Hawke said whispering in her ear.

Caitlin so aroused could not utter a breath only nod in acknowledgement as she lie there trying to catch her breath. Hawke left the room to draw the bath to end his day of pampering and foreplay.

The air in the bathroom was moist and warm and fragrant from the bubble bath. She stepped one foot into the huge tub and gasped at the hot, steamy water. She slipped the other foot in and sat down slowly. She sighed as she felt the hot, wetness of the bath seep into her pores and instantly begin to work its calming magic. A good bath was always so much more than water and suds. Hawke returned at about the same time that Cait was conscious of soft music filling her ears. He had left her to go put on a soothing classical CD while she had gotten in the tub. He had also stripped out of his clothes.

He stepped into the tub behind her and sat down, his legs encircling her body. He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and gently untangling the strands. Cait closed her eyes and moaned dreamily, leaning back against him. "That feels so good," she exclaimed. He shushed her.

He tilted her chin up and began with the hand shower, wetting her hair. Next he took the shampoo and poured a generous dollop in his palm. He began to suds up her hair, massaging her scalp and working up a good lather. He continued to shampoo her hair, even though it wasn't dirty enough to require a vigorous cleaning. Caitlin felt shivers run throughout her entire body simply from feeling Hawke's hands shampooing her hair. She moaned dreamily.

Hawke smoothed the strands away from her face and then began a slow gentle massage of her neck and shoulders. His hands slipped easily over her wet and sudsy skin. He dipped a shower puff in the water and then added body wash to it. He gently and slowly washed her neck and shoulders and then her back. Caitlin shivered, partially from the cold air against her wet skin, but mostly from the wonderful feelings Hawke's touch on her skin caused. Gradually Hawke moved the puff along one arm and then the other. Cait leaned back against his chest and murmured contentedly.

Hawke meanwhile, felt intoxicated by her wet nearness. Peeking over her shoulders he could see her breasts bobbing in the water, the nipples concealed by bath bubbles. He felt the first stirrings of arousal and looked away, trying to calm his hormones before they got carried away.

Hawke lifted Cait over his leg so he could turn around and wash her legs. He grabbed one leg and lifted it out of the water, running the sudsy puff from her toes to her knee and back again.

"Hey, that tickles!" Cait giggled as he ran the puff up the bottom of her foot and then to the back of her knee. He massaged her calf and the bottom of her foot with greater attention than he had initially. Then he gave her other leg the same treatment.

While Hawke had hoped that washing his wife's legs would calm his hormones, the activity had not produced his desired result. Watching the shower sponge as it traveled over the curves of her legs had done little to discourage his libido. Now, his manhood had begun to respond and was just waiting for the smallest touch to rise to full attention.

He moved Cait's legs over his and around his body, moving forward between them. Looking into her face, she looked calm, her eyes heavy-lidded and dreamy. A slow, easy smile curved at her lips. He ignored her beckoning look and resumed washing her legs, the puff now moving from her knee down her thigh towards her waist.

Caitlin sat up and tried to reach for him but he stopped her in time by grabbing her hand and putting the shower puff into it. Then he guided her hands along her thigh, washing her skin. He looked up from their hands and her thigh to catch her staring at him.

"You do know what you are doing to me, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Well, my goal was to relax you with a soothing bath." he replied with a smile. He knew. Heck, he was more turned on by it all than she was!

"Mmmmn. Yes, you have done that. And more."

He ignored her voice and resumed running their hands along her body, now slipping to the inside of her thigh. While his fingers could reach out to caress her womanhood at every pass, he refrained, choosing instead to just brush against it before forcing their hands to retreat. When he made them switch to the other thigh, starting at the outside again, she grumbled aloud. He chuckled softly.

"Patience darling. I'm not nearly done yet." He smiled. Patience, heck. He had no idea where his patience was coming from. All he wanted to do was sink himself into her right then and there.

While Cait had been in a pleasant state of relaxation when Hawke had been washing her hair and massaging her back, when he had moved around to wash her legs, and then her thighs, she could feel herself heating up again and wanting more. As they caressed her thighs she found herself wanting him to caress the more intimate parts of her - her breasts, her womanhood. This sweet torture was going to kill her!

As they made their way up her inner thigh, she tried to encourage Hawke to touch her nether lips. He stubbornly swept their hands back down again.

Cait groaned. "String, you're driving me crazy!" He grinned.

He pulled her closer and she eagerly wrapped her legs around him. "But I'm not nearly through yet, sweetheart. For example, there is this whole upper part I haven't even washed yet." He gave her a cocky grin.

Caitlin had no reply but instead gave him her best lustful stare. He laughed and kissed her lips. Then he rubbed the shower puff across her collarbone and along the top of her breasts, following it with his eyes. He washed one breast with the puff while his hand cupped the other, his thumb flicking across her nipple. Cait sighed. Finally he started to give her the attention she craved. When the shower puff with it's slightly rough surface rubbed across her nipple she arched her back and jutted her breasts towards him.

Then he switched hands and washed her other breast, lightly pinching her clean nipple with his fingers. Cait took his face in her hands and kissed his lips, practically consuming them. His tongue melded with hers, dancing around their mouths. Her hands slipped down to grasp his hard manhood and guide it to fulfill her own longing. He entered her with one smooth stroke, groaning at the hot, tight sensation of her womanhood. Caitlin moaned, loving the feel of his hardness inside her, filling her to the depths.

Hawke dropped the sponge now and wrapped his arms around her, his hands cupping her bottom and guiding their movements. Cait felt so pliant in his arms, relaxed yet eager. Her hands had found the shower puff and she rubbed it against his chest, scratching his nipples. She moved leisurely over his manhood. Caitlin liked it slow and deep at first, preferring to feel every ridge and vein of him. Meanwhile, it drove Hawke crazy the way she seemed to "milk" him with her body in that slow, gripping way. He ran his hands along the her sides and was mesmerized as goosebumps appeared on her skin. Her body moved so fluidly, graceful and natural in this erotic dance. Hawke reached down to tease her clitoris. Cait moaned and began to move against him with greater speed. The combination of Hawke's manual stimulation and the water swirling around and between them as she moved was bringing her to her inevitable climax. Seeing and feeling Caitlin so close to her end was bringing Hawke to his.

With a wail Cait's orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. Her womanhood squeezed Hawke as she ground down over him, convulsing and panting. Hawke thrust up a few more times and felt himself climax as well, his manhood emptying into her.

Only after they had both calmed down did they notice that the bath water had severely chilled. Caitlin reached around to pull the plug and Hawke grabbed the hand shower to rinse themselves of the remaining suds. "Let's get these bubbles rinsed off, shall we?" he asked. Caitlin turned to face him, smiling at him. She tilted her head and stretched up to kiss his mouth. They stood under the spray for a few minutes, just holding each other, kissing and touching. Her hand slid down to cup his cock, fingers loosely holding on while her thumb gently rubbed over the head. Hawke's hands were cupping her breasts again and she could feel her desire and passion building to a fever pitch. He turned her around and she braced her hands against the side of the shower stall.

He slid a leg between hers, parting them, and dipped a finger in between her lips, flicking lightly, teasing her. Slid one, and then another finger into her tight pussy. Cait moaned loudly, bucking back against his hand. She lifted a leg and put her foot on the top of the tub, turned around and grinned at him. "Time to stop teasing," she said, and wiggled her ass. Hawke smiled back at her and placed his hands on her hips. She was quivering in anticipation. He brought his cock head to rest against her pussy lips, sliding it into her slit and rubbing it up and down. The sensation was delicious and she groaned loudly. He did this for a few minutes, letting his cock graze her pussy, dipping briefly into her vagina and then hauling back again.

Finally, Hawke took a firm hold of her hips and in one motion, thrust the length of his cock into her pussy. Her back arched and she bit back screams of pleasure. He slid his cock completely out then plunged back inside again. This time she did scream. His hands slid up her body, taking her breasts into his palms and he started rocking, setting up a slow rhythm. His fingers were kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples, tugging lightly at them, pinching them. His cock was hard and long and thick inside of her and she pushed back to meet his thrusts. Low moans and groans were echoing in the shower and he leaned forward and gently bit the nape of her neck, the crook where her neck met her shoulder.

Cait tilted her head back and moaned loudly. "Fuck me, baby, make me cum," she told him. He needed no further invitation. His hands slid down to her hips again, and he started thrusting harder, faster. She met him, stroke for stroke, taking a hand and sliding down to her clit. Slipping a finger along her slit, stroking and rubbing her clit as he fucked her. She could feel his cock, filling her up, and she stroked herself faster and faster. Panting, gasping, moaning his name, telling him that he was so good, that she was going to cum again.

By this time he was slamming in and out so hard that he was slapping against her ass. This turned her on even more and she felt her pussy clenching tight around his cock. Hawke was leaning over her now, nipping and sucking and licking her skin. Cait was panting and moaning and she came fast and furious, pussy gripping his cock firmly, as her spasms took over she felt his cock twitching and he cried out that he was coming too. Faster and harder they fucked each other, pushing each other to the heights of pleasure and then over the top.

She felt his load shooting into her and she came again and again, wave after wave of pleasure making her weak in the knees.

At last, he pulled out and leaned against her, breathing against her neck, letting the water wash across their bodies. Caitlin turned around again, and kissing him gently. She reached behind herself and turned the shower off. They stepped out of the tub and he took her hand and grabbed a couple of towels as they walked out into the hallway and then to her bedroom. Hawke laid a towel on the bed and sat down, standing her in front of him. He used the other towel to dry her off, long slow strokes up and down her body. He stood up again and led her to the head of the bed, turned the covers back and she slid in between them. He slid in next to her and hauled her close to his body. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you relaxed now?" he asked.

"God, yes. I feel like a piece of limp spaghetti," Cait told him. She tilted her head and kissed his chin. He laced his fingers in hers and smiled. Her breathing deepened and she drifted off to sleep in his arms, wondering how she had gotten so lucky...the same thought was on his mind as he drifted as well, and they slept, smiling in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Her eyes flutter open. Blinking against the morning light Caitlin shifts down into the bed, pressing her arm and leg a little more firmly against Hawke.<p>

Taking a few moments to gain her wits and allow her brain to begin to function again, she turns over and carefully drapes an arm over his back as she takes in the sight of him.

Laying on his side, an arm cast over the edge of the bed, his soft deep breathing is rhythmic in her ears. Gently her hand moves along his back, touching and caressing his skin.

She gives a tender kiss to his shoulder as he sighs sliding out of bed. Caitlin moves slowly not to wake him, she goes off to the bathroom intent on a shower. Whispering softly "I'll be right back to wake you up."

Caitlin strides quietly into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel about the waist. Running the fingers of one hand through his hair looking at him and smiles. The morning sunlight catches the stray beads of water on her shoulders and back, causing them to gleam brightly and twinkle.

Pausing only to drop the towel, she circles the bed and slides in next to him. Careful to not wake him, she moves her damp body alongside his bare skin.

Laying her head next to his, her breath spills over his neck as she licks her lips and places a small kiss on his skin. Not intending to wake him just yet, she stills his body to observe his reaction.

Seeing him still slumber, she smiles to herself and begins to glide her fingers lightly over his back. Pushing the covers back to reveal more of his smooth skin, she places another light kiss on his shoulder.

Her hand moves downward, teasing her fingers along his spine. Upon reaching his naked waist, her fingers are now replaced by the entirety of her hand as she cups his rear gently

Her chest pressed lightly to his back as she continues her tender kisses along his skin. Flicking her tongue out from time to time, tasting his skin with a small sigh escaping his lips. She raises her hips slightly as his shaft begins to respond to the nearness of her body.

Her hands travel back up his arms, her fingers curled around to slide along the tender inner flesh of his biceps. Lips journey up to his neck and around to his ear, where her breath bathes his sensitive earlobes as she murmurs "Good morning love."

He groans this time and slides over to his back exposing his front side to her. He is starting to get hard.

Cait then runs her fingers up and down his chest and then back up to his lips. Running her fingers over his lips reaching over and kissing him. Cait is on her hands and knees leaning over Hawke.

She sees the faint fluttering of his eyelids, thinking that he is on the edge of waking up. Smiling she whispers softly "Keep your eyes closed sweetie." Upon seeing the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile she continues her course of action.

She starts to kiss down his chest licking and sucking his nipples as they get hard with little bites. Her breasts are slowly rubbing across his stomach. She can feel him push his shoulders back into the bed.

She slowly slid down the bed, dragging her fingernails over his shoulders and down his chest to his groin. Gently, she cupped his balls with one hand while gripping his rock hard shaft in the other. Almost in slow motion, she leaned forward to kiss the tip before using her tongue to lick all over it like a Popsicle. Finally, she opened her mouth and sucked it into her mouth while she held his gaze. Then ever so slowly, she began bobbing her head up and down.

Without even realizing he had done it, Hawke groaned as her hot mouth and tongue worked their magic. Instinctively reaching out, he entwined his fingers in her hair and held her head as he began pushing upwards to match her descent, sending more and more of his cock inside her mouth.

Delicately, she squeezed his balls and stroked his shaft as she lovingly sucked his cock. All too soon, she had his cock throbbing, ready for release. Then she suddenly released it and slid back up the bed.

"Tease," he groaned.

Sensuously she leaned forward dragging her breasts up over his chest as she moved further and further up until they were once again staring into each other's eyes. "I never tease, you know that. You're going to get everything I can offer... when I decide," she sighed as she ran her tongue across her lips enticingly.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. "You can wake me up like this anytime you want."

Her hands ran through his hair as she kissed him, deep. Their tongues were seeking, feeling, sliding against each other. She loved kissing him, his sexy mouth, that wonderful tongue, and that deep-voiced intimate moan that just came from him. She could feel the heat radiating from his chest against her breasts, could feel his hands touching and exploring her body; her ass, her back, her hair. Instinctively, her hips pressed against his and moved in a rhythm as old as time, while her breathing was becoming more and more uneven after every touch.

Using the hand still wrapped around his cock, she aligned it with her gapping snatch while placing his other hand on her rear and pressing it down until he felt his cockhead nestled between her pussy lips. Then in one long, continuous thrust he drove his cock into her.

"Ooohhh god," she moaned.

Her rear went all the way down the length of his shaft until she was sitting on top of him and his shaft was impaled all the way inside of her wet throbbing snatch. She rocked backward, arched her spine, and put her hands on his shoulders driving herself down until she could feel his head hitting her spot deep inside of her, feeling her slit rubbing against his girth, and could feel him filling her up completely inside.

"Oh god, you feel... so... good," she breathed, inhaling and exhaling between her clenched teeth.

Her hips started fucking him, fucking his willing cock, hunching on his member, forward and backward, forward and backward... moving faster and faster.

"Oh, fuck me." she whined, almost crying with the wonderful sensation of being filled up, of everything being rubbed, of seeing the look in his eyes that told her how much he was enjoying it as well.

Her movements became a blur as she sat up pulling away from him until only the head of his cock was still inside of her before driving herself down onto him while he was driving up to meet her. Quickly, the room filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the occasional 'squirt' as his cock filled her while the aroma of sex permeated everything.

"I'm gonna cum... oh god... don't stop... you feel... so good... so fucking good."

Just at that moment, Hawke leaned upwards and clamped on her distended nipple adding to the sensations coursing through her.

Her insides started to explode around him, the surge of sensation and orgasm starting in her chest and moving downward to their connection point. Her snatch contracted around his cock and contracted again, and again, and again.

Her mouth flew open in a noiseless scream as she drove herself down on his cock and held herself there. Her hands clenched and squeezed her tits and nipples while she arched her back and tilted her head backward. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed in ecstasy. Her pussy was clenching his rock hard member as rope after rope of his thick cum rocketed from the tip to splatter against the rear wall of her pussy, searching for the opening to her most intimate place.

"Good morning husband, how was your wake up call?" Cait said with her playful impish grin stretched out on top of him.

"There's only one way to to let you know," Hawke said as he flipped her over on to her back returning the favor.

* * *

><p><em>Later that morning...<em>

"String, we need to go out for just a little while. My lady parts need a break, I have never been so sore. I can barely walk." Caitlin said as they still lie in bed.

"Yeah, I guess we can use a little break. But not for too long and before you ask about the convention, I took care of it." Hawke said.

"What do you mean took care of it?"

"We don't have to go, there were a couple of guys I was in 'Nam with that own their own companies. So we are good, made some deals without stepping a foot into that place. Which means we have the rest of this week to ourselves," Hawke said taking her lips slowly sucking in her bottom lip as he delve his tongue deep into her

"String, do not try to star..."

"I'm not starting anything," He said as he had by now made his way to nibbling and sucking her neck.

"Yes, you are..oh god...String..."

He gripped a hip in one hand and with the other thrust two fingers in, deep and sudden, inside her slippery heat. Her eyes squeezed closed just as her mouth opened wide and she gave me a long, surprised moan.

"Oh god! String..."

As quickly as he'd entered her, he pulled out. Disappointment mingled openly with desperation and she reached down greedily, her fingers tangling in his hair as he layed himself down low at the crux of her sex.

He took his time, just the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of her desire-puffed lips before dipping down into the slick folds. He tucked his arms under and around her thighs, hands gripping her legs while she writhed, mewling.

"Don't stop.."

His mouth opened fully to her and he flattened his tongue to rasp it over her, first up through the curling thicket of her apex then down to plunge inside the slit of her opening. She tasted tangy and sharp, the perfect compliment to her hot, velveteen sex.

Finding the pebbled nub of her clitoris and flicked it once, twice, then settled in to suckle wide. Her hips bucked over and over into him as he murmured against her, feeling her tremble and clench in response.

A thin sheen of sweat formed across her lower abdomen and she groaned, arching her back while he lathed her already overheated sex.

Two fingers again slipped inside her, this time pumping feverishly in time with her panting. She grew wet, then wetter still as he could feel his own body readying, responding the feel of her desire.

Just as she reached a lilting cry, a chanted _Oh God! _with increasing urgency that let him know - as much as the flush between her thighs and the painful throbbing of his phallus -they were ready.

Hawke flicked his tongue against the opening of her slit one last time, a promise as much as a tease, and then he sat up, rocking back on his heels.

They shifted quickly and she arched her back up high for him as he pinched his erection at its base, dipping it down so that the head nuzzled just inside of her opening. There was a pause, a moment's hesitation on the brink, and then together they pushed.

Hawke gripped her hips and pulled out just a bit, seeing how he glistened in her juices, _oh, oh_, then pushed deeper still.

She opened her legs wider and reached down, pausing briefly to brush fingertips across her clitoris, wrapping her thin fingers around the rest of his cock where it emerged from between him and her.

It was hawke's turn to moan, feeling her push and pull the tight skin over his engorged member as she urged him on, deeper inside of her. Steadily they pushed until he was fully docked, the walls deep inside of her clenching and stretching around him in pulsing, wet arousal.

Hawke tipped forward, sliding one arm under her back and bracing himself over her with the other, outstretched. She dug her heels into the backs of his legs kissing hard, his face still sticky with her own arousal.

Hawke pulled back and gave a heavy thrust, head bowing low with the overpowering feel of they're wet friction. _Oh, God._

Another push, this one even deeper. His testicles hung low, slapping against her, pulling a groan from deep inside him.

She was so tight and so slick and so hot all at once, Hawke held on to enough of himself for one more controlled thrust before he tipped over the edge.

Her hands were everywhere on me - scratching down his back, gripping his clenched buttocks, pulling his hair. Her soft body pressed against his hard one, thrusting hard and fast, gasping for breath.

Somewhere towards the end he raised up, one hand clutching the headboard and the other on her low back, pulling her harder toward him, driving himself deeper into her core.

"Harder baby, please! Oh God!" She cried out, over and over, moaning and gasping and demanding _harder, faster, _and then rewarding him with renewed cries when he gave it to her.

Hawke pumped deep inside her, his slick member flashing, glistening, between them in rhythmic pulse until his muscles tightened deep inside his abdomen and, like being flung off a cliff, he came.

Barking out his own cry, sudden and straining. Ears roaring, muscles straining, He sat back on his heels, gripping her hips and pulling hard, driving himself deeper against her than he could fit and jerked with the come - viscous, ropey spurts that seemed never ending, while she rode her own climax on his pulsing shaft.

He was still hard when it was done, both panting and sweating. They kissed and stroked, gentle in the afterglow. Hawke pulled out of her almost all the way and then pushed back in slowly, watching his white cum ooze out around the seams where they're bodies joined. In and again he pushed with a slowly softening member, still firm and big enough to pleasure her.

She whimpered, sore and bruised sweetly like an overripe peach.

His thumb found her clitoris and gently urged her on, sliding in and out of her gently in his thick lubrication.

"Oh god! Yes! String!"

She lifted her hips again, _yes, yes, yes, _as he arched down to catch her mouth in a kiss and swallow the low moan of her fresh orgasm.

When he was too soft to continue, tucked limp inside the sweet nest of her sex, she kissed him gratefully - lips, jaw, collarbone. They smiled and took they're time now, gentle caresses and heavy eyelids, until it was time to part.

"Ok, String I get it. We're both insatiable and believe me when I say I want more. But my nether region is waving a white flag, it needs a break. I have never in my life been this sore, even riding a horse...Oh god, what did I just step into? Well, let's here your witty remark,"

"A horse huh? Well then I must be the best Stallion you ever rode," Hawke said with his cat like grin.

"You think that's real funny!" Caitlin said as she threw a pillow at him

"Yes, I do" Hawke said laughing

"Well...your right. Don't let that go to your head,"

"Which one?" he said as he rolled over on top of her pinning her arms up over her head.

"Stringfellow Hawke, you are impossible! Now let me up! I'm to sore to fight you," Caitlin pleaded as she lie pinned under her husband.

"Ok, what do you want to do today?"

"Well since I can barely walk, I was thinking of a nice relaxing day by the pool,"

"That sounds good to me, but I don't have a bathing suit."

"Well, you better go get one,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"String, wait I have to ask you something. I don't mean to spoil the mood and spring this upon you but I need to know..."

"Why." He said. He knew eventually she would ask and she had every right to.

"Yeah,"

"Cait, I had feelings from the moment I saw you in the jail and when we kissed on the movie set, I knew you were my one. But when Holly tried to kill you a couple of times, I freaked and did the one thing I only knew how to protect you. I had to push you away, I couldn't let you end up on a long list of people who've I loved and lost. My parents, Saint John, Kelly, Gabrielle and whole bunch of others. If you ended up on that list, I wouldn't survive. I was cruel and an ass for parading those women around you, but I was trying to push you away for your own protection but you are stubborn. I did see that you were hurt but I pretended not to notice so I wouldn't give you hope about us. In truth, I got scared and that's why I did what I did. I was stupid not to give you a chance but I have wanted this, us since the first time we met. I hope you believe me what I'm telling you, it's the god's honest truth."

"Then I wasn't crazy about that kiss, I thought it was just me, "

"No, you weren't and if Holly hadn't tried to kill you, I would have never ended up with those women. I was a fool and now I have two years to make up for," Hawke said as he snaked his tongue down her neck toward her chest.

"String! don't you dare! Last night after that wonderful bath and only two hours of sleep, we have been at it all night. Ok, I admit I could not help the wake up call but for the love of god, please give me a break for a little while. Let me reenergize and I'll show you how more flexible I can be,"

"Flexible doesn't describe it. Cait you are unbelievable, you have me doing _ways_ I never thought imaginable,"

"Well, there is certainly a lot more to be tried and learned,"

"Wait, who is now doing the flirting? I thought you wanted a break?"

"I do, I'm just letting you know what's in store for later. Now go and get a bathing suit,"

"Yeah, I'm going. Oh, I almost forgot, the owner of the hotel heard about what happened and as an apology everything is on the house,"

"You mean we don't have to pay for anything? food, shows, shopping?"

"Yup, which means you can go shop and get anything your little heart desires,"

"Really? You mean you are going to let me go free to shop?"

"Yes, I will. In fact I was thinking tonight about going out on another date."

"Your going to wine and dine me?"

"Well, we have to get dressed up this time and that's all I'm saying," He said as he brushed some hair off her face.

"I can't wait and I can't wait anymore for you to go get a suit,"

"Alright, I'm leaving,"

* * *

><p>"String, are you ready?" Caitlin yelled out grabbing her small wristlet pouch.<p>

"Yes, let's go because I can't wait to see what you are wearing under there," Hawke said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him.

"Let's not waste anymore time and let's go," She said with a small quick kiss.

They arrived at the private pool area and were shown to a reserved oversized sun bed steps away from the pool water, the owner was going to make sure they were treated like royalty. Hawke had a feeling that the owner might know more about them than he's letting on, if he knew about their involvement with the Firm. The owner being the richest man in the country has ties to the intelligence community just like Carter Anderson III. The area was a quiet calming oasis from the hustle and bustle of the hotel. Cait breathed in the fresh air and sighed as she placed her bag down thinking it could not get any better than this. Hawke was already chomping at the bit waiting for Cait to unveil herself. Her body took his breathe away when he first saw her properly after he undressed her on they're wedding night. She was lean and very toned down to her shapely legs, her stomach was so tight and toned swearing he could bounce a quarter off it. A body women of all ages wish they had.

Cait slowly undoing the knot behind her neck let the dress slowly drop to the ground, unveiling a blue, green, turquoise and gold snake print triangle string bikini with a low rise barely there bottom. She stood there in her immaculate form. Her strawberry red hair flowed down to her shoulders her crystal blue eyes punctured his as they traveled up and down her body multiple times. He could barely keep calm as he stood there. At that point, Hawke was throbbing painfully and beginning to twitch behind his swim shorts, just by looking at her.

She pulled out a bottle of sun lotion and with a seductive smile handed it to her husband and lied down on the sun bed. "I wasn't going to leave you completely starving," She said.

Sometime later Hawke was stretched out on the sun bed watching his wife relaxing in the pool, not noticing a beautiful brunette taking a seat next to him.

"Hi, aren't you the guy that's supposed to buy me a drink?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Laura and kiss me if I am wrong, but isn't your name... Richard?

"Uh, no it's not..."

"Well, then you better give me your name so I know what to scream tonight,"

"Lady, I'm..."

"Oh, don't worry I don't get emotionally involved. It's just physical,"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go buy that beautiful woman a drink and give her passionate kiss. Because, I know damn well for sure my _wife_ will be screaming my name tonight. Have a nice day,"

Hawke picked up a towel and left the slacked jawed brunette meeting Cait emerging out of the pool. The surrounding men staring with hungry eyes as she ascends the steps one by one, imagining she was venus. The water glistening on her skin and molding to her curves only excentuated her perfect body. Hawke grinning from ear to ear as he watches the men salivate over his wife, normally he would be protective but for this moment he was relishing they're jealousy.

"Making a new friend," Cait asked with a grin.

"Defiantly, not my type" Hawke said as he placed the towel around her shoulders followed by a deep exploratory kiss.

"Really, then tell me what is," She asked as they walked towards the bar for a final refreshment.

"A woman who is beautiful, strong, smart, sexy and loyal. She's has a kind heart and soul and I found her in a extraordinary redhead with a body that I will never get enough of. That's the woman I chose to put a ring on her finger,"

She smiled as she gazed into his eyes taking her one hand gently stroking his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss full of pure love. When she parted lips still with her impish smile, Hawke placed a small kiss to her forehead and pulled her closer.

After a relaxing turn in the sun bed Hawke and Cait take a final dip before calling it a day. Holding her hand he lead her into the very secluded area of the pool taking her by the waist pressing her hard against him. Caitlin wrapping legs around his waist and her arms around his neck smiling from cheek to cheek.

"String, Thanks for coming with me. I know this isn't your kinda thing but I appreciate it,"

"Cait, all I want to do is to make you happy and that's all I care about. Truth be told I'm actually enjoying myself, this was a good idea because for the first time and it's been a long time I've been able to relax and enjoy these moments and I love that it's with you,"

"Well, I'm going to make sure that we definitely have more days like this. Stringfellow Hawke, I knew under that tough, moody guy exterior that you are the most thoughtful, loving, romantic, fun and extremely gifted lover." She said as she punctuated each virtue with a sweet kiss.

"You know I have a reputation to keep,"

"Don't worry, this version of Stringfellow Hawke will stay here in Vegas. But in private he's mine,"

"Your the only one who who ever will," as he placed a small kiss to her cheek.

Cait became quiet still hugging Hawke her cheek gently pressed to his, cherising the moment of tranquility. Hawke becoming a little concerned at her sudden quietness from his usual chatty self.

"Cait, is everything ok?"

"I don't want this moment to end, I just want to stay like this forever" She said as her enchanting feeling sinking deeper into her body, relaxing her into heavenly euphoria.

Hawke holding her tight smiled, as she let out a sigh of pleasure as he gently caressed her neck. He could feel her arousal building with each stroke her sighs turning into soft moans.

"Cait, do you want me to stop?"

He could already feel himself beginning to get hard and before he knew it her mouth was on his in a hot kiss. They started making out more passionately as she slid her body up and down his as he ran his hands down her bare back. Her hands were holding his face as they continued to kiss. He could feel her hips slowly grinding into his groin. She was rocking against his suit covered cock. He ran his hands up her sides lightly grazing her breasts feeling her shudder with excitement each time he would lightly move along the sides of her breasts. He let his hands move to the front of her as he cupped her breast gently squeezing them. She let out a gentle moan as he massaged them in his palms. He moved them over to the steps sitting down for better control.

He broke the kiss and kissed down her neck. She leaned closer to him as he left small pecks down her neck and moved his hands out from between them and around to her back again. Holding her head close against to him, nibbling her neck and shoulders as his other hand roamed down to her ass slowly undoing the strings to her suit bottom. Gently pulling it off slowly rubbing against her pussy letting out a moan. Kissing her again as he slowly undid the string to her top, kissing her again before making his way down to her breasts. Exploring each one by kissing, sucking, nibbling, and running his tongue over each one. He sucked her nipple into his mouth rolling it over and over with his tongue. Her hands running through his hair.

Kissing his way back up to her mouth he slid his hand between her thighs and ran his finger tips over her mound. He traced her slit feeling her wetness seeping out greeting his fingers with a delicate coating of her juice. He slid his finger into her slowly and teasingly. They kissed again as she sucked his bottom lip into hers and held it as he fingered her. He then eased another finger into her. With two fingers in he resumed his slow teasing. With long slow strokes in and out of Cait he was working her into a frenzy. She was quietly moaning his name.

"Oh, String, don't stop."

Cait grabbed his hand and took his fingers into her mouth cleaning his fingers of her juices. He almost came in his suit right there. Cait quickly peeled off his suit, climbing back on to his lap legs bent backwards her feet resting on the tops of his knees. She reached down and guided his shaft into her easily sliding completely into her. Holding himself there for a moment as he could feel that he was close to cumming just from all the foreplay. Her wet pussy felt incredible against hard cock. His cock pressed up against her pussy. They locked eyes again, and in one slowly, drawn out motion, he thrust his hips up, entering her.

"Oh, god" she moaned as she leaned in towards him.

Her hair fell into his face as they began to rock back and forth in a steady rhythm. Up and down she moved on his cock, until it was in her to the base. First moving in circles, then pushing her body down in circles, she kept running her hands up and down his body as he kissed her neck. He was feeling her energy, knowing it was almost time for her to explode in pleasure. Hawke picked her up sitting her on the edge of the pool, she shivered as she held onto him. Sitting there supporting herself with her arms behind her legs spread wide inviting Hawke's thrusts into her and starts pouding into with fervor making Cait deliorous with euphoria. Her breath ragged against his neck as he leans in thrusting into her fast then alternating to slow deep strokes. They became short of breath, pulses racing, minds lost in passion, bodies joined at the hips. He started pounding her faster and faster as they're moans became louder and louder quenching them with deep kisses. They both hit the point of no return; his penis bulging growing as it reached the point of bursting. She started to orgasm, her body started to spasm as her spasms clenched down on his shaft Hawke exploded inside her. The explosion sending her body into a further state of ecstasy. Sitting there, out of breath and bodies exhausted but completely satisfied.

* * *

><p>"I never pegged you to be a public exhibitionist," Hawke said holding her hand as they stepped back into they're suit.<p>

"Why you thought I was a wholesome goody two shoes didn't you?"

"I admit it, yes"

"I have a piece of of advice for you, for the future never assume anything about your wife,"

"Advice taken, but in the mean time it's your turn to go shopping,"

"Ok, what time do I have to be ready?"

"We are leaving at seven and not one minute later. Now dress up and get ready for the night of your life,"

"Alright, I"ll just shower and go,"

"Wait, I almost forgot. Some women are coming here from the salon to do your hair and makeup. I prefer you natural but you deserve the pampering and not one word out of you. Now go,"

Cait turned to head for the bathroom but stopped when his arm grabbed hers.

"What's this?" he said picking up the unmarked envelope with the word "Congratulations," written on the front.

Hawke opened it to find a DVD labeled "Congratulations...please don't kill us," he said aloud.

"What does that mean?" Cait asked.

"Only one way to find out," Hawke said as he placed the DVD in the player. He pressed play and immediatley dropped the remote.

"Oh my god!" Cait exclaimed covering half her face with her hands.

Both standing there in shock watching a secret recording of them making love in the back of the limo on their way to the chapel.

"This explains what those guys were up to and why you were drugged," Hawke's jaw clenched with his nostrils flaring. He started pacing his fist balled up ready to explode.

"Ok, String calm down, look at me. We now know they weren't after me, they were after us as a couple. I think to do just this, make a video and god knows sell it or whatever but the "please don't kill us," means something or someone stopped them or we would not have this disk,"

"I'm going to find them..."

"I know but in the mean time focus on tonight on whatever you have planned. I know it's going to be wonderful. Don't let this ruin it,"

"Your right, I can't let it ruin my plans."

"Good, and besides I kinda like the idea of having our own sex tape. Kinda turns me on," She said as she kissed him and headed for the shower.

Hawke stood there grinning he can't assume anything with Caitlin. Besides, listening to the sounds of their moans and her screams of his name in stereo started stirrings of his own, turning around to see him lying her down on they're wedding bed. He began to fume but calmed himself keeping his promise to her but starting to think about using it for later.

* * *

><p>Feeling like a teenager waiting for his prom date Hawke waited outside in the living room. His hair slicked back dressed in a two thousand dollar dark charcoal grey Dolce and Gabbana suit with a white hidden button shirt keeping it somewhat casual he decided to forget the tie, paired with two hundred dollar Italian patent leather shoes. With each passing minute the anticipation growing to see Cait dressed in a manner he's never seen. The bedroom door opened and the two women from the salon exited with grins on they're faces as they entered the elevator.<p>

"So, husband what do you think?"

Cait asked standing in the doorway with one arm seductively leaning against the frame her head slightly tilted in the other direction. The dress was perfect, it sat on her body as if it had been made for her. The fabric hugged her figure following her curves and the black was gorgoeus against her ivory skin. Sleevless , with a plunging v neck with only a thin piece of thread separating the diamond shaped plunge from the middle that exposed her stomach down to her belly button with a delicate sheer nude overlay also adorned with black crystals. The dress was adorned in black crystals in a scrolling and floral pattern. The main part of the hem stopping just below her upper thigh, with a black sheer overlay adorned with black crystals ending just above her knees. Her hair pulled up into a loose chignon, her lips painted a shade of mauve, black mascara bringing attention to her sparkling light blue eyes and just a hint of blush caressing her cheeks. The signature Christian Louboutin red sole stiletto showing off her beautiful toned legs.

Hawke turned around and instantly a lump caught in his throat. She was stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. She smiled sweetly at me, her eyes sparkling like stars flaunted on the night sky.

"Wow, I almost want to cancel our reservations, but you are much to beautiful to keep all to myself."

"You, look amazing and I on the other hand want you all to myself, but I can't wait to see what you have planned tonight." Cait said as she placed a small seductive kiss.

"A night you'll never forget,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Vegas 6**

* * *

><p>Hawke and Caitlin walked arms in arm through the garden like lobby to the waiting limo provided by the hotel. Everyone staring and turning heads as they walked by including the beautiful brunette vixen from earlier. They were the best looking couple, Cait looked sexy and stunning in her daring black dress that very few women could pull off, Hawke looking sleek and handsome. But they were also a picture of a couple deeply in love with each other. They arrived at the waiting limo, Cait expertly entered the limo legs intact as Hawke instructed the driver to they're destination. Once they departed Hawke gently devoured Caitlin's lips barely letting her come up for air the whole trip, making out like two teenagers on the way to they're prom.<p>

"String, this...isn't...a..ploy..to...keep me...from...asking..." Cait said in between gasps for air.

"No...I just wanted...a..taste..of..dessert.." Hawke said.

"It's...working..." Cait said in between moans.

The limo pulled up to a tall elaborate iron gate opening to a magnificent tuscan villa, with a large courtyard and beautiful fountain. The chaufeur came around opening the door with Hawke emerging first, holding out his hand Cait gently taking his hand in hers stepping out of the limo looking around at the grand surroundings.

"Welcome, to the Mansion. Please follow me." The hostess said as she gestured them to follow.

They were led to a large glass atrium filled with lush tropical plants and the sound of Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft playing through. "You may relax here and enjoy an aperitif before your dining,"

"Shall we dance?"

"It would be my pleasure." She said as she took his hand.

She stepped into his arms as he pulled her close. The feel of the length of him against her took her breath away. The scent of him filled her head with smoke and the easy movement of him against her body kindled the flame. She settled against him easily following, hypnotized by the magical energy they created.

Pulling her tighter to his body and she laid her head on his shoulder. There bodies moved slowly to the music and they found that they where in another world. A world of only two people.

The song ended and they stopped dancing but he continued to hold her close, he liked the feel of her heart beating against his chest, inches from his own. She didn't want to lift her cheek for the warm place on his shoulder, she listened to the heavy rhythm of his heart beating just beneath her ear. He slid his hand up the soft curve of her back and filled his hand with the silken gold of her hair and lowered his head to breath in its scent. "mmmm, you smell," He breathed in again, "like a meadow in spring, like open wilderness, like home."

"That's where I want to make my home," She said.

"I was hoping you would say that," He said whispering into her ear.

"String, it doesn't matter to me where we make our home. I don't care if we live in a cave, as long as we're together that's all that matters to me," She said.

Hawke smiled caressing her cheek. "This is why I love you,"

"I know," She said looking deep into his eyes.

The song ended and Cait slid her hand down his back as she stepped away from him feeling every muscle move in his shoulders. He placed a hand on the small of her back as he walked with her making their way inside to the restaurant. He was enjoying the sway of her hips as she walked. They followed the hostess through the private entrance strictly used for vip's to avoid the long and very public walk through the casino.

"Welcome to Joel Robuchon, this way please." The maitre de said turning towards the dining room. Hawke removed his arm from her waist and took her hand and smiled as he led her to the table. She got more than one look of admiration as they passed other tables as they were lead into the private dining area. The restaurant was opulent awash in shades aubergine it's decor resembling a nineteen thirties Parisian salon.

They slid into the booth together – side by side – and immediately he reached for her thigh and she pressed herself against him.

"Comfortable?"

Her answer was given in the form of a slight brush of her palm along his belt line. The seat was properly cushioned, the lighting was dim, the noise but a chatter and the booth backs were nice and high. He turned to her and immediately noticed how bright her smile had become.

It was then that the waiter presented himself at the table. Cait retrieved her hand, much to the dissatisfaction of her now very alert date, and tucked her shoulder in behind his. After a brief introduction they ordered a bottle of Cabernet to start off the evening. After the waiter walked away Hawke smiled and returned his gaze back to her. He moved in to kiss her and she welcomed him with ever so slightly parted lips. One, two, three times their tongues danced before he reclined back into his seat.

Hawke raised his glass and toasted.

"To us,"

"To us,"

Cait felt blessed. The man of her dreams – sitting right next to her, watching her, was talking with her, making her evening even more special.

"Lost in the wonderland?" Hawke said

"No, I was just thinking how blessed I am to have you. "

"I feel the same about you. But we can think later. Right now, we are going to enjoy the best meal of our lives," Hawke said as a cart full of an assortment of bread approached. Throughout dinner the conversation and the wine flowed while savoring every bite of their six course french delight.

The soft flickering light from the candles make her eyes glow like blue jewels in the slight shadows around her eyes. Her lips sit like a pouty red ribbon then parts to reveal her wicked smile. She blushes slightly under Hawk's gaze.

"You are so very beautiful." He tells her in a near whisper.

She colors even more, but smiles at the compliment.

"Thank you."

Her eyes glance up at him then drop from his face to her plate. Then they come back up to his face. She smiles.

"Thank you for this night. I've never felt less like a little girl and more like a woman than tonight." She lays her fork down on the napkin and sits back from the table. "This has got to be the best surprise I've ever gotten."

Hawke lifts his glass to her.

"This place is incredible." Caitlin says as she places her hand on his thigh. Hawke takes her hand giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I hoped you would like it." He said softly. He started playing with her fingers. Brushing them lightly. Sitting back she looks around the room then shakes her head.

"I'm not worth all of this. This is costing you a fortune. You could have taken me somewhere much cheaper. I..."

"You more than worth it." Hawke interrupted her. "I would have paid twice what this meal has cost just to sit here and look into your eyes." He tells her with a near fierce tone coming into his voice.

She smiles.

"Now your just being silly." She looks down at her glass. Her fingers play in the condensation. Cait glances back up meeting his eyes. "I love you,"

"I know,"

But they could sense the undercurrent that was making the evening even more romantic. Once they finished eating, Hawke offered his hand and asked, 'Shall we again?'

'Yes, of course,"

Cait loved to dance with Hawke. They never danced. They only swayed to the music, being in his arms was the only thing that Cait wanted to do. Hawke turned her around her back pressed against him.

"I don't want this night to end," Cait sighed into his ear.

"Cait, this is only the beginning,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I told you this would be a night you would never forget,"

"Yes, you did. So my dear dashingly handsome husband, show me what other magical moments you have waiting,"

"It would be my pleasure, now my incredibly sexy wife come with me and you'll see," as he takes both her hands as he steps backwards then pulling her against his waist, leading her out to their awaiting limo.

"You know the dress looks so beautiful on you. You look beautiful and hot. Throughout dinner, I wanted to drag you back to the hotel and ravish you. Damn, you look sexy," Hawke said as he caressed her face.

"I can say the same about you. You look incredibly sexy and I can't wait to rip that shirt off and have my way," Caitlin said as she gently and seductively caressed his chest.

Lost in each other unaware they had reached their destination were jolted out of their own world by the sound of the chauffeur's door slamming shut. Opening the door and once again Hawke emerging ahead of Caitlin to assist her exit. She emerged onto a cobblestone street and to the sounds of french music and a view of a grand fountain and the Arch de Triumph. A bright smile impressed upon her face.

"String, how did you..."

"I was listening all the time, even if it seemed I wasn't,"

Caitlin was at a loss for words. In the past few days everything that she's desired has come true, the man of her dreams and her life long dream to one day visit Paris. Even though it wasn't the real Paris just being in the ambiance with her husband is all she needs. Hawke was definitely staying true to his word, she will never forget this night for as long as she lives. Hawke took her by the waist and led her into the building, a fashioned replica of the Paris Opera House. Through the doors she was met by a cobble stone walkway leading into a french village. They strolled along the street as french music filled the air and the smell of pastries tickled their nose. As they traveled along they encountered one of the most romantic bridges in the world. A beautiful replica of the Alexandra III bridge where some of the most romantic moments in people's lives are shared. Though it may not be over the seine river it was just as romantic for Cait.

"String, this is absolutely perfect," Cait said as they crossed the bridge.

"It's not quite perfect yet, I have another surprise," He said as he led her to an elevator door.

The elevator ascended as Hawke and Cait bathing each others lips in light sweet kisses. When the door opened she was surrounded by the sight and sound of a french quartet and the most stunning view the city had to offer. Stepping out Cait looked around and realized they were a top the Eiffel Tower. Hawke came up behind her wrapping his arms around her shielding her from the light cool breeze. "Now it's perfect," Hawke said.

"Yes, it is. Everything is perfect," Cait said as she turned around in his arms.

He leaned into her body, cushioning his against hers. Her breath was erratic and flowing across his skin, in short bursts. She felt the tremors from his body every time her breath hit his skin. His mind was on her luscious ripe lips. They were begging to be kissed. He leaned closer, hearing the intake of air as his lips barely caressed hers like a butterfly's wing touching them.

Her soft moan pierced his ears, as her breath tickled his lips. He growled with the imprint of her lips on his mind. She licked her lips, keeping her eyes closed, holding the feeling deep inside of her as it creates havoc in her body. She groaned loud as he pressed his lips upon hers again. She absorbed the impact of her lips being taken and opened as he placed little nibbles on her bottom and upper lip. Their breathes entwined, as she opened more and welcomed his intruding tongue into her hot mouth. His growl reverberated low and deep inside of her. The sweet taste of her filled his mouth and coated his tongue as he moved it all throughout her mouth. He was so thirsty for this kiss, He knew he could not stop. The kiss filled a need deep inside of him.

The flood of feelings, flowing like hot lava all through her body, consumed her. She was lost in his kiss. It made her mind not think of anything, other than feeling his tongue, lave her mouth as his teeth nipped. She pushed herself more into his arms, feeling them wrap around her tightly, holding her in such warmth and comfort, she felt tears form as the kiss continued. He felt the wetness of her tears as they fell to his upper lip. He growled grinding his lips against hers. Taking her mouth more deeply and intimately. His mind was absorbing the taste and feel of what his tongue was ravishing.

He broke from the kiss gasping for breath as she was doing. He noticed how red, wet and swollen her lips were from his. He lifted his hand to rub a finger across her lips, smiling deeply as she whimpered from the bruising.

"I'll never get used to this," Cait said as she caressed his lips with her tiny finger.

"I hope we never do," Hawke whispered into her ear as he began to sway with her to the music of the quartet.

"You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," Cait said her eyes closed as she drank in every feeling, sight and sound.

"Well, I do my best. I've only done and will only do anything like this for only you,"

"I know," She said as smiled looking deep into his eyes.

They stopped swaying to the music just standing there holding on to each other Cait resting her head against his shoulder.

"I want six kids," Hawke said out of the blue.

"Six? is that all?"

"Yeah, and I want to start immediatley when we get home,"

"We won't have to start when we get home,"

"Why?" Hawke asked.

"Because, we've been non-stop for the past five days, there's probably a good chance I'm already pregnant,"

"What?"

"Because I've been ovulating since the day we got here," Cait said.

Hawke became silent and unmoving. Cait now terrified that she scared him into thinking she was trapping him.

"String, I should of told you. I'm sorry but it's not what you think, It's just that everything..." Cait started to stammer and ramble.

"Cait, calm down. I'm not mad in fact, I'm elated." He said as he held her upper arms looking deep into her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I hope to god you are. Because I can't think of anything else on this earth that would make me happy,"

"Oh String.." Cait with tears streaming down her face pressed her lips to him with all the love her body and soul.

"I love you, Caitlin Hawke. Always remember that no matter what comes our way. I know you will be the most wonderful mother a child could have," He said as he held her tight against him.

"In just four days, everything that I have dreamed of has come true. If I had known all it would take was to get you to Vegas, I would of done this a long time ago,"

"Well, we actually have Dom to thank. If he hadn't gotten sick we would still be doing our dance around our feelings,"

"Speaking of Dom, I wonder how is doing? We should call and check on him tomorrow," Cait said.

"Yeah, I actually forgot about him and I know that sounds terrible, but I've been very preoccupied these last couple of days,"

"Should we tell him?"

"No, I have a better idea how to tell him,"

"Going to let me in on the how?"

"Not yet, but tomorrow I will have a little fun when we call,"

"Just don't work him up too much. I'm not for hospital visits and you know how he gets,"

"Yeah, but now it's time to move on. The night is still young,"

"There's more?"

"Oh yes, lots more," Hawke said as he took her hand gently kissing it.

* * *

><p>Hawke settled directly on top of Cait grasping the back of her neck and pushed her lips to meet his own. His tongue mingled with hers, sharing its warmth. Their kisses became more passionate, more fervent, wilder. Both of their breathing becoming ragged. The revelation from Cait has brought their passion to new heights with the possibility of already having created a life from their loins. Once again they were brought back by reality by the sound of the car door closing shut.<p>

Gasping for air after that amorous kiss, Hawke sat up and moved to open the door "I'm really beginning to hate that sound," Hawke said.

Helping Cait emerge from the limo she was greeted to the sight and sounds of another dream come true. He brought to Venice, the of city of romance. Standing in St Marks square with the famous towering bell tower and the sound of serenading gondoliers. Everything was magical so full of light and color.

Cait looked over to Hawke "You really were listening,"

He placed a sweet gentle kiss to her cheek as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her against him. "This may not be the real place but I wanted to make part of your dreams come true,"

"You did make my dream come true String. You made me your wife and that's all I ever wanted and I don't care if I never go to the real Paris or Venice. This is a night I will never forget for the rest of my life,"

He kissed her as if it was their last time. "Why did I wait so long?" Hawke asked himself.

"Because, you took your blinders off and realized that I'm not like the other women, and I'm not a kid," Cait said as they started to walk across the square. Everyone turning their heads and staring as they stroll by.

"That is definitely true,"

Cait chuckled as she patted his back and giving him a playful kiss to his cheek.

As they saunter the winding street's of the hotel passing the cafes and shops encountering trio of strolling opera singers dressed in renaissance period costume filling the air with romance of Italian love songs. He stops in a flower shop and buys her one red rose and one purple.

"The red means unmistakable love and the purple means love at first sight," He tells her as he kissed her free hand.

"What about yellow? since I'm from Texas,"

"My emotions are not purely platonic,"

They returned to their stroll

"I have a confession to make," Hawke said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Remember that day in the hanger after your plane crashed? You were on the phone with your mom?"

"How could I ever forget that conversation. My plane crashes and my family gets upset not because I almost died, but because I missed the wedding. On top of that my mother berates me about not being married. I will never forget that day as long as I live,"

"Well, remember Dom pointing to me about "eligible men" for you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, you weren't the only one mortified of embarrassment,"

"Really? I would have never known. You were Mr. cool, calm and collected."

"Yeah, well it was the opposite. I almost exposed my feelings, but my fear pulled me back from doing so,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't want to spoil the evening, but are you going to tell your family about us?"

"No, they cast me out of the family not to long after the crash. I'm tired of defending the way I choose to live my life to them and hearing their snide remarks. I was always considered the black sheep of the family except for my father, he taught me not to give in or give up on what I wanted out of life. When he died it was open season on me between my mother and sisters berating me about wanting to be a cop and flying helicopters. I was not going to fall in line behind the other women of Pope County and marry the next drunk cowboy on the line. Only people of good moral standing live in Pope County according to my family those who don't especially women...I won't say out loud,"

"I'm sorry Cait and you don't have to say it," Hawke said quelling the rage boiling under his skin. He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Don't be String, I have never felt more content and free since I left Texas. You saved my life and this time you can admit it,"

"Yeah, I will this time. You know I've been meaning to ask you about that haircut you had back there when we first met," Hawke asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that terrible mop! I did that on purpose hoping it would keep the cowboys at bay. I thought between the hair and the awful cowgirl outfits it would work, but apparently it didn't,"

"Cait, there is nothing you can do to make yourself look undesriable. You are just too beautiful and alluring and I'm so happy I have it all to myself,"

"You are such a smooth talker Stringfellow. You sound as if you have an ulterior motive,"

"Is it working?" He nuzzled into ear.

"Yup, keep it up because later, I'm going to let you use me as your toy all night long," She breathed into his ear.

"You have such a dirty mind, and it works on me!" Hawke said still nuzzling into her ear keeping passerby's from eavesdropping.

She placed a sweet kiss under his chin with that alluring seductive look in her eyes, that he has fallen for countless times these past four days.

"I think it's time for some dessert and not that kind...yet," Hawke said as he guided her to a gelataria.

They scan the many delicious flavors and settle on chocolate called "Baccio" They return to their stroll enjoying the sinfully delicious dessert.

"You know the name of this flavor means "kiss" in Italian," Hawke said.

He stops and turns to her and gazes deeply into her, he reaches out, touches the back of his hand to her cheek, and tries to remember to breathe. He kisses her, touches her lips with his, just a gentle caress of skin that seemed to last longer than anything else he knows. When he stops, she looks at him with something between longing and hunger. He could still feel her lips on his even when they parted, his mind in a state of euphoria hears her whisper his name.

"String," Her arms were around him trying to bring him back to reality

"Yeah," He said his eyes still closed.

"Should we..."

"No, we're not finished yet," He said taking her hand leading her to his next surprise.

"For me?" She asked.

"All for you sweetie!" Hawke said with a sly grin.

"Why If I didn't know any better, I would say you might have nefarious plans for the evening!" Cait said as she held out her hand.

Hawke whispers to gondolier before offering his hand helping his stunningly beautiful wife into the gondola. He catches the looks of the surrounding men as they watched her stretch her beautiful shapely toned legs stepping into the gondola. This time he shot a look of hands off to the crowd of admirers. The crowd of admiring men good-naturedly loudly booed. Laughter soon followed however when Cait broke free of her husband's grasp and then put her hands on hips playfully. The crowd cheered her on, until she she crossed her fingers and them all a visual 'shame shame' scolding with her hands. She then silently held up her left hand to point at her ring and then tilted her head back towards her husband a few times to let them all know she...was his. At that point the crowd of men relented and decided to let her go.

"Nefarious plan...indeed!" Hawke said as the gondolier pushed off the dock and the slender vessel floated out into the open canal water.

The next hour was complete perfection. As the gondola silently plowed the waterway. Cait leaned over and rested her head on Hawke's chest. She could hear his heart beating a slow relaxed rhythm that matched perfectly with the slow lapping of waves against the hull below her. Cait took in a deep breath and remembered exactly why she married this man. While she did indeed enjoy the attention from the crowd admiring her beauty, this right here-was what she wanted most of all.

Hawke with his arm around her, their finger's intwined. He understood what thoughts were passing through Caitlin's mind as he gently squeezed her shoulders with his strong arms. The feeling of Cait nestled up against him made him feel as if he could accomplish anything in life. As he pondered the future, he took in a deep breath. Cait's jasmine perfume filling his nostrils, and his hand instinctively came up and began to entwine the loose tendrils of her silken hair. This is where he wanted to be...next to his wife, his best friend, and lover.

The gondolier started his serenade as they approached the first bridge to share their first kiss of the journey.

He looked into her eyes and said, "You know I absolutely adore you, right?"

She smiled and said, "Yes and I adore you, my dearest."

He then kissed her. No other words could communicate how he felt about her at that moment.

She felt so good in his arms as his hands caressed her body as if for the first time. Exploring tenderly her entire frame. His fingers gently gliding across her body. Barely wanting to touch her for fear he would wake and find out it was just a dream and she wasn't really there. But as she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed his face he knew this wasn't a dream but his dream come true.

Cait gently guided his face towards her and began to kiss him. He followed her lead and kissed her but his kiss could never equal the passion which she exuded at that moment. The passion, the fire, her entire essence was in that one kiss. He thought to himself how could he ever reciprocate on that level. Then he realized that she wanted him to feel her desire, to acknowledge it and that nothing more was expected.

He has known her for awhile but Is amazed by her raw sexuality. She stopped kissing him and she looked into his eyes and stared. Her hand was still on his face. What is it that she looking for? What is she trying to see?

Then she said, "I love you too, String."

* * *

><p><em>"Dopo un giorno così<em>  
><em>come e dolce la sera stare qui con te<em>  
><em>questa notte verra come un<em>  
><em>pegno d'amore<em>  
><em>dopo tanta aridita<em>  
><em>la tua acqua bagnera<em>  
><em>la riva mia<em>  
><em>si piachera<em>  
><em>ti cercavo da<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre<br>_

_ognavo i tuoi sapori_  
><em>camminando fianco i muri<em>  
><em>e adesso che mi stai,<em>  
><em>vicina più che mai<em>  
><em>io sfioro piano al buio<em>  
><em>il rosa caldo del mondo tuo<em>  
><em>mi dimentico gli inverni<em>  
><em>che ti trovi nel ritorni<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre <em>

_e forse più importante_  
><em>a domani del presente<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre<em>  
><em>e una parola sola<em>  
><em>...c'è tutto quello che vorrei<em>  
><em>viviamo in velocita<em>  
><em>consumando di fretta tutto quanto<em>  
><em>ma questo istante vedra<em>  
><em>non potra mal finire<em>  
><em>tanta gente intorno a me<em>  
><em>ed ognuno pensa a se<em>  
><em>tu dove sei<em>  
><em>mi manchi sai<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre <em>

_la vita dura un niente sara_  
><em>più grabde ubsuene<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre<em>  
><em>in quesa mia parola<em>  
><em>c'è una promessa sola<em>  
><em>ti daro ogni istante<em>  
><em>perche tu sei grande più del<em>  
><em>cuore mio aperto e vigile saro<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre <em>

_e forse, più importante_  
><em>il domani del presente<em>  
><em>sempre sempre sempre sempre sempre<em>  
><em>in quesa mia parola<em>  
><em>c'è una promessa sola<em>  
><em>sarà sempre così<em>  
><em>così dolce la sera stare qui con te<em>  
><em>e la notte verra<em>  
><em>come un pegno d'amore,"<em>

* * *

><p>"The song is beautiful, but I've never of heard of it. You wouldn't happen to have a hand in this?" Cait asked gently rubbing his thigh.<p>

"I wanted something different for you instead of the tired old "Ole Sole Mio," Hawke said.

"You really know how to make me fall in love with you even more. I didn't think it was possible," She said.

"Now your going to hear it in english to let you know how I feel,"

* * *

><p><em>"After a day like this<em>  
><em>How sweet is the night being here with you<em>  
><em>This night will come as a<em>  
><em>Pledge of love<em>  
><em>After so much aridity<em>  
><em>Your water will wash<em>  
><em>my shore<em>  
><em>will pacify<em>  
><em>I was searching for you since<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>

_I was dreamming your flavors_  
><em>Walking side by the walls<em>  
><em>And now that you are<em>  
><em>Closer then you ever been<em>  
><em>I gently caress in the dark<em>  
><em>The warm rose of your world<em>  
><em>I forget the winters<em>  
><em>That you will find going back<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>

_It's maybe more important_  
><em>The yesterday rather then today<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>  
><em>And one single word<em>  
><em>...has everything I ever wanted<em>  
><em>We live in speed<em>  
><em>Consuming fast everything there is<em>  
><em>But this moment you will see<em>  
><em>Will never end<em>  
><em>So many people around me<em>  
><em>And each think of themself<em>  
><em>Where are you<em>  
><em>I miss you, you know<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>

_The hard life(struggling life) will be nothing_  
><em>Together with you will be greater<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>  
><em>In this word of mine<em>  
><em>There is one promise only<em>  
><em>I will give you each moment<em>  
><em>Because you are greater then<em>  
><em>My open heart and I will be aware<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>

_Maybe it's more important_  
><em>Tomorrow then today<em>  
><em>Always always always always<em>  
><em>In this word of mine<em>  
><em>There's one promise only<em>  
><em>It will always be this way<em>  
><em>How sweet is the night being here with you<em>  
><em>And the night will come<em>  
><em>As a pledge of love,"<em>

* * *

><p>Cait lifted herself off him and turned to him with wet eyes "You romantic..I love you," she said as she presses her lips to his. Her velvety lips covered his and he pulled her tighter against him, the tip of her tongue tickling his lips. She kissed him long and soft as she always did and she relished the sensation as he entwined his fingers into her soft strawberry blonde hair. Her heart fluttered and her body started to tremble with urgency.<p>

"Always Cait, Always," He said gently caressing her temple.

Their journey was complete as they docked Hawke once again assisting her ashore. "Now we move on to my last surprise,"

"A fancy Parisian salon for dinner housed in a Tuscan Villa. A stroll through Paris and a wonderful renedevous in the Eiffel Tower and then a magical trip through Venice. String, what more could there possibly be?" She asked as she gently caressed his chest.

"You'll see," He said leading her back to the limo.

They jumped in the backseat and could not and would not wait any longer. They began kissing and groping each other. Cait straddled his lap and grinded her pussy on his shaft through his pants. Hawke grabbed both her butt cheeks in his hands. He ha always admired intend enjoyed the softness and the firmness of it. He moved his hand to the front of her panties and rubbed her slit finding it with no trouble. She moaned into his mouth and basically fucked his hand like a woman possessed. He pulled down the sleeves of her dress and began sucking on her left breast. She tossed her back and groaned grabbing his head and putting more of her nipple into his mouth while he inserted two fingers into her dripping petal.

She was on the verge of cumming all over his hand, and she loved every second of it. She felt so sexy and wanted more and more of her husband. He placed his thumb her slit while his fingers rubbed all the right places inside her. He took the other nipple into his mouth and that's all she need to explode. Covering his fingers on her juices.

"I'm gonna have to throw away these panties. You ruined them." He smiled brightly up at her.

A short trip later they arrived to another hotel sitting behind a giant lake. Cait following Hawke wander through the massive hotel. Peering eyes were on them, Hawke could sense people looking at them as they walked inside through the crowded foyer. He squeezed her hand in his and turned her head towards him, leaning down to whisper in her ear. " All these men are looking at you. I told you you're gorgeous."

Cait met his lips for a kiss and moaned softly. "I don't care String, I want you... Just you, sweetheart." She said with conviction in her tone.

Soon she found herself standing at the door of a nightclub. Caitlin was shocked, surprised and thrilled that her husband of all places chose she presumed to end the night here. "String, you really threw me on this..and I like it. But that is a really long line,"

"Yeah, well don't think the romance is finished because it's not and we have an express pass in. So don't you worry, I wasn't going to end this night standing on line,"

_"What kind of romance could there be in a nightclub playing electronic house music?" _Caitlin thought to herself.

She followed her husband past the guard and into the club. The lights moved sideways and up and down, the music is so loud it deafens out all other senses.

They found a small table near the dance floor of the club and sat down to look about. After about 10 minutes of small talk and giggles, Hawke moved over to the bar to order some drinks them for them. As her returned to the table and sat back down, placing the glasses over the drink coasters, Cait tapped his thigh and leaned in close to him and whispered, "I wanna dance."

Hawke smiled at her, taking a minute to respond., "Then go dance. I want to watch you Cait. Dance for me." Cait was surprised at his request, then adrenaline started flowing through her veins and she raised herself off the chair to walk out onto the dance floor, alone.

The thought of dancing for him, in a crowded place, where she could sway her hips around as her hands smoothed over her slender form only heightened her arousal. She was aching to please him, and knowing how much he'd love to watch her; She found a spot in the club and turned around to face him. Slowly she swayed her hips as she moved to the beat of the music, knowing he was watching her closely. She never took her eyes off of him as she continued to roll her hips in a seductive manner, waving her hands in the air above her head as he watched my every move. She saw the glimmer in his eyes as her body became one with the music, swaying and moving to the beat. Intermittently, she'd swing herself around, turning a full 360 degrees before facing him once again. But then she felt something behind her, perhaps she sensed it, she wasn't really sure, until his hand brushed across the flare of her right hip. She noticed the look in Hawke's eyes just as she felt his hand slide around her waist and his crotch dig into her behind. She turned around quickly to see who was so close to her back as she looked up into the eyes of a tall stranger. The smug look on his face changed her demeanour immediately and she grunted low as she slapped his hand away from her. Unfortunately, he didn't give in that easily and she felt his other hand snake around her left hip to grab her tightly. She stared him straight into the eyes as she spoke clearly and precisely.

"I'd advise you to remove your hands from me right now, unless you'd prefer a good jab of my knee in your crotch." He looked at me and shrugged his large shoulders, somewhat unperturbed by my words.

"It's your loss, honey." He said to me smugly, and then walked off.

Cait had, by this time, turned back around to face Hawke and noticed he was now standing in front of the table, looking as though he was about to make his way over to her. Cait held out her hand towards him in an effort to calm him down. She saw the look upon his face, a look of fear and anger, and Cait realised that perhaps the tall stranger had moved away so easily because of the filthy stare he gave him, and not by my words alone.

As he settled back down into his chair, wanting to take his mind off what just occurred. She had built up a steady rhythm with her hips swaying to the beat before her head turned to look at him over her shoulder and she grinned at him. Seductively, she lowered her gaze towards his crotch as she rubbed her right hand down over the back of her thigh. Cait loved that look on his face. That sexy grin he shows her when he loves what you're looking at.

But just as quickly as she saw his face melt into a wicked smirk, Cait saw it disappear and change back to what it was before. She knew there was another man behind her, or at least close enough to her to cause him to stare over at her that way. Cait turned and looked into the eyes of a tallish blonde man; a man who was gazing at her as if he would throw her down onto the floor and take her there and now. Cait felt her husband's presence in a matter of moments as he took hold of her, wrapping his arms about her waist pulling her into his body as he spoke to him.

"Sorry buddy, the lady is with me. She's my wife," His voice was stern and short, without mixing his words, and he took the hint and quickly walked off.

"Looks as though I'll have to dance with you baby. These men are lusting after you. And you're mine. All mine."

Cait grinned at his words as she shuffled hery feet back a little to press herself harder against him. "Yes baby, all yours," She whispered back as her right hand covered his that lay around her waist, and her free hand grabbed his other one to link her fingers in between them as they began to dance. Her behind started rubbing against his crotch, the slow movements of her body creating friction between them as she felt his fingers softly digging into the flesh of her stomach. Her petal was throbbing by now. Cait loves having him this close to her, feeling his breath on her, his hands around her, and his hard body pressing into her.

As the club produced song after song, we continued to dance with another, his hands roaming over her body from the swell of her hips to the narrowness of her waist. And after a while, she turned to look at him and hooked her arms around his neck to kiss him as they moved together. She needed to feel his lips on her and she needed to feel the warmth of his breath. Cait pulled back to gaze into his eyes, feeling his hands rubbing over her behind and back up to her hips, and she whispered into his mouth.

"I need you. I can't wait any longer.' She looked at him devilishly, grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't wait to get back to the hotel can you?" His voice hissed at her, instantly drawing her in as she noticed a similar look of desire in his eyes. She shook her head at him and said nothing, waiting for his next move. But after a few moments of silence, she couldn't wait any longer and grabbed his hand to lead him off the dance floor. Her eyes searched the large space, searching around to find a dark spot where she could take advantage of him.

It didn't take he long to figure out where to go. There was a dark corner with some sofas meticulously spread across the carpeted floor in a far corner at the other end of the hall, seeing that no one was around them. Stepping quickly past a few people that stood within the hallway they made their way to the corner, still holding onto his hand for dear life. When they finally made it to the sofas, Cait turned around to face Hawke and cupped his cheeks in her hands, kissing him deeply, tasting hisr breath as her tongue swept inside his mouth. Moaning softly against her, she dropped her hands to his shoulders and pushed him down onto the large sofa that had enough seating for four people. I

Cait grabbed Hawke around his neck and pulled him to her for another long, passionate, urgent kiss. After several seconds, Cait kissed down his chin to his neck, then up to his ear. Unbuckling his pants with ferocity she shoved them down. Caitlin kissed her way down to his chest, where she softly kissed, licked and sucked on his surprisingly sensitive nipples. After a few seconds of that, she started kissing and licking lower, moving down his abdomen as she crouched down in front of him. When she reached the start of his pubic hair, she repositioned herself so that she was kneeling, then she looked up at him and smiled before she kissed the base of his member, which had gone from soft to quite hard while she had been working her way down to it.

"Fuck, Cait," Hawke moaned. "You are fucking sexy."

Her eyes locked on his, and shook her head. Then, she smiled, leaned forward again, wrapped her lips around the head of his member, and slid her lips down the whole length of his shaft. When she reached the base, she locked her eyes on him, and began moving her tongue against the underside of his erection. Sucking him into oblivion and swallowing all of his cum.

While they kissed, first her tongue exploring his mouth, then his exploring hers, Cait straddled him one more time. Her hands in his hair as she continued to kiss him, Hawke reached down and slipped the head of his erection between her labia. Once Cait felt him in position, she slowly sank back down, engulfing hime in the incredible tightness of her wet and warm petal.

"I love it when you ride me," He told her after breaking their kiss.

"I love it however we fuck," She responded, then locked her lips on his again as she began to rock forward and backward.

After that, they did not say anything else for some time. She went from rocking, to bouncing on his lap, to pushing herself up until just the tip of him was inside of her, then letting gravity bring her back down his shaft. However, soon her breathing, and to a lesser extent his own, grew heavy enough that they stopped kissing. Instead, Cait put her forehead against his, and her vivid blue eyes locked on him with a primal intensity.

The feeling of her petal was amazing, as always, but what was really exciting Hawke was the raw passion of the moment. Hawke ran his hands, which had been massaging Cait's thighs and bottom as she pumped up and down on him, up her sides and then gently but firmly massaged her breasts. Cait moaned and moved her hands from his shoulders to behind his head, running her fingers through his hair as she did so.

As Hawke continued to play with her breasts, Cait's breathing grew ragged, and her movements more urgent. Every few seconds she would moan or whimper and shut her eyes for a moment right before she would shiver, then she would again fix me with her intense gaze until the next shiver hit her.

"Cum for me," He said, pushing words out between heavy breaths.

The only answer from her was a growl and a further increase in the tempo of both her movements and her breathing. It was only a few seconds later that her hands tightened in my hair and she moved her head down and buried her face against his shoulder as her body shook and muffled screams escaped from where her mouth was pressed against his skin. He waited and her vagina clamped down rhythmically around his hard penis. After several seconds, Cait's body relaxed again, but her pussy continued to squeeze him for several seconds more.

"What is with us and nightclubs?" Cait wondered aloud.

"I don't know but we are going to have to continue this when we get home," Hawke said.

"So we're not going to leave this in Vegas?" Cait grinned.

"God no! This sex is incredible. No way I'm giving this up, you are a vixen when you get in this envoriment," He said kissing her forehead.

"Hey, are we moving on to the romance now?"

Just then a chorus of music began and the fountains of the Bellagio performed their nightly dance.

"There it is," He said in an exhaustive tone.

"I'm too exhausted and content to turn around. It sounds beautiful. We can see it another time because I've already had the most magical night a woman could ever have. String, Thank you for this evening it was beyond anything I thought you had planned. And I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together and to give an receive more surprises. You are the most wonderful husband a woman can have and you are mine,"

"I love you, Cait. Always have and alway's will,"


End file.
